Nocturnal Queen
by Namenloses Schatten
Summary: Anna had found it strange and bewildering that such a ruthless, bloodsucking monster of the night can be quite the beautiful creature – one who she has fallen head over heels for. [ Vampire!Elsa AU / Modern AU / Non-Incestuous ] (cover art by juuhkaulitzlee at Tumblr)
1. Chapter 1

The night was calm, the large full moon hanging in the vast and cloudless midnight blue sky, the moon's light bathing the earth with a pale, silver glow. A cool nocturnal breeze blew across the land, making the leaves move in tandem to the wind's motion, producing the calming sound of rustling foliage. The night was calm, quiet and still, as if the night itself was inviting Anna to go to bed. And Anna was exhausted and really wanted to go to sleep after working overtime.

An earphone was in her ear and the other one was hanging loosely, broadcasts from the radio playing from the device. She liked listening to the radio for she liked listening to the people in the station talk to callers and play songs and broadcast news – which was what it was doing at the current moment.

"Over the course of thirty days, ten people have disappeared mysteriously, only to have their bodies to be found by the local police days later." The man from the radio station said grimly. "The police have not yet found the perpetrator behind this chain of strange murders and the killer is still at large."

"Another one's been found, right?" A feminine voice from radio station said.

"Yeah, the tenth victim in this series of murders. The latest victim that the police found was a young woman named Jasmine Agrabah."

Anna stopped dead in her tracks after she heard the name Jasmine. She was a close friend of hers, and hearing about her being killed is shocking. "Not Jasmine…" Anna muttered. "Not her…"

"It's really strange though, isn't it? I mean, how the serial killer does his killing. There aren't any wounds on the bodies. No bruises either. No sign of a fight. Not a gunshot, not a stab wound, not a broken bone, nothing. Just two punctures on their necks."

"Yeah, well, that and the fact that the bodies were found to be completely drained of their blood." The other one added. "I mean all of it. They were nothing but dried-up, bloodless bodies. What does our killer think he is? Some sort of vampire?" The two voices broke into laughter.

"Really? A vampire in this day and age" More laughter from the pair of disk jockeys. "Well, it seems we've delayed our audience for enough time, so here's a little song to help ease the tension off of anyone who's still awake at this time of night. So, here it is."

The radio station played a soft jazz song, but despite the music, thoughts about the recent news broadcast still ran through her mind. The warning about the killer being at large was enough to scare anyone. Jasmine was dead, and what if she was the killer's next victim? Anna shuddered at that thought.

Anna quickened her pace, almost running, hurrying to get home. Her footsteps echoed louder on the stone tiles as she continued her brisk pace. She saw a flicker of movement from the corner of her eye, and she quickly turned to her left, only to find a woman walking toward the chapel in the city square. Anna squinted to get a better view of the woman, and she recognized her as Snow. Anna wondered why she was going for the chapel.

_Probably for some late-night worship. _Anna speculated. Then she remembered that Snow White wasn't much of a pious person and that the chapel was supposed to be closed at this time of night. That made her suspicious.

Out of curiosity, she sneaked behind Snow, making sure she kept her distance, and she watched her as she opened the glass double doors of the chapel which were supposed to be locked but weren't. Anna pressed herself against the wall and peeked through the glass double doors. The chapel's interior was draped in shadow but Snow continued walking into the darkness until she abruptly stopped halfway across the chapel.

"What is she doing?" Anna quietly muttered under her breath and squinted to try and get a better view of whatever was in the darkness. In the shadow, she saw a pair of glowing blue disks floating in midair they moved forth and the figure of a cat walked into the beam of moonlight that spilled into the chapel through the glass doors. Its fine fur was as black as the shadows with horizontal platinum-blonde streaks that were spread across its fur, which gleamed like gold when the moonlight struck it. Its striking eyes were a cold shade of arctic blue and its pupils were cutely dilated. It was skinny but not exactly malnourished, and small – larger than a kitten, but a bit smaller than an adult. "A cat? Snow came here for a cat?"

The cat suddenly stood up and started to change shape and Anna watched in surprise as the cat morphed into a humanoid form. The little black cat turned into a woman who wore a black, lustrous bodice over a dress that reached to the floor, a knee-length slit revealing a lot of her right leg. The outfit had black, lacy sleeves that extended to her wrists, and behind the dress was a long trail cape made of the same black and lacy material as the sleeves. The woman herself was tall and pale, her platinum-blonde hair fixed into an elegant braid that hung over her left shoulder, her windswept bangs slicked back over the top of her head. Her ears were pointed like an elf's and her eyes were red as blood. She looked beautiful, elegant and Anna can stare at her all night, then she remembered that this woman was a cat not too long ago.

"So, you're going to be the next who's going to feed me?" The woman said with a soft, gentle tone as her hand caressed Snow's cheek down to her chin. Snow craned her neck and the woman opened her mouth, revealing a set of sharp fangs for canines. She bit down on Snow's neck and blood began to trail down the area where the woman's mouth met Snow's neck, and with a shock, Anna realized that she was watching one of those strange murders take place.

The person causing all the deaths in the city was an actual vampire.

And Anna was watching her feed first-hand.

From her friend.

Out of impulse, Anna burst into the chapel, gaining the attention of the vampiress, which probably was Anna's greatest mistake, but she couldn't just stand by and watch as her friend is being killed. The vampiress looked up at her with her blood-red eyes and she removed her mouth from Snow's neck, blood dripping from the her maw. "Did you not know that it is rude to interrupt a meal?" The vampiress said with a cold tone. "Run along now and pretend you saw nothing before I decide to kill you."

Anna was petrified by fear. Here she was, standing before a vampire. An irritated one. One that can easily kill her with a bite or snap her neck just as easily. She can choose to run away and act like nothing happened, but she wasn't going to let her friend die. Gathering her confidence with a deep breath, she stood her ground. "No."

"No?" The vampiress replied in confusion.

"No." Anna said, her tone firm and sure. "You let her go this instant."

The vampiress smiled with amusement. "And why should I do that?"

Anna glanced at her friend, who still stood frozen in place. Anna immediately thought of an idea which was perhaps the craziest, most insane idea she has ever thought of. Anna straightened up and mustered every bit of confidence she had to just phrase her thought. "How about a deal?"

"A deal?" The vampiress echoed and a smirk traced her red lips. "I'm listening."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well?" The vampiress demanded with a scolding tone. "I'm waiting."

Anna had been standing in the dimly-illuminated chapel, staring at the contours of the vampire's face that was touched by the moonlight. Anna was mesmerized by the vampire's pale skin giving off an otherworldly glow whenever the moon's silver radiance struck it. She's been standing in her spot for a full minute, mesmerized by the vampire's hypnotic looks and paralyzed by the fact that she was standing before a vampire – a creature capable of killing her quickly and effortlessly.

Yet here she was, bartering for the life of her friend.

And she hasn't even said the first word of what was brewing in her mind.

"I see that your bravado is false." The vampire said and caressed Snow's cheek once more. "It isn't polite to leave the food waiting." The vampire brought her face closer to Snow's neck once more and she slowly opened her jaw, revealing two abnormally long canines that were perfectly white save for the blood that covered them.

"Wait!" Anna managed to spit out and she gained the vampire's attention once more. The monster looked at her with her blood-red eyes, her mouth slightly opened and hovering centimeters from Snow's neck. She arched an eyebrow in question and Anna swallowed a lump in her throat.

"What is it this time?" The vampire asked with a half-annoyed tone.

"Y-you… you let her go. And…" Anna stammered, the words forming in her head unable to come out of her mouth. It was unusual of her to choke on her words for she always found speaking easy. But now, it was just difficult as she found that she can't put her thoughts to words.

"And… what?"

"And…"

The vampire had another impatient look on her face – a flat expression, lips in a straight line, cocked eyebrow, Anna thought it was cute. Then she remembered that the woman before her was a monster. "If you have nothing to say then you can turn around and leave now before I even consider killing you."

The vampire continued bringing her fangs closer to Snow's neck and Anna stopped her again. "No, no, no, wait!"

Now the vampire was more annoyed than impatient. "If you're going to keep interrupting my meal then I would seriously consider killing you."

Anna mustered her courage – which was harder than usual because back then, she wasn't standing face-to-face to a bloodsucking monster who would probably kill her. She summoned her bravery and tried speaking her mind. "Okay, uh, you let her go, and…" Anna hesitated. "And I take her place, how's that?"

The vampire now looked amused. A smirk curled her lips and she cocked a brow, giving her an amused appearance, seductive even. "You're going to give yourself up for her?" Anna nodded and the vampiress stood straight, showing Anna just how tall she really was. At least now, the vampire's mouth was nowhere near Snow's neck. "Are you sure that you don't want to look the other way and pretend nothing happened? You'll get to stay alive should you chose to leave."

Anna shook her head and tried to wear a more determined face. "No. I was serious."

"You are?" The vampiress said in surprise and amusement. "I really expected you to turn tail and run."

"And why would I do that?" Anna answered back and a wicked grin flashed on the vampire's face, revealing rows of perfect – albeit bloodstained – teeth and two fangs in place of the upper canines. The vampire took one step towards Anna and she continued her statement, stopping the vampire with a curious look on her face. "There's more."

"More?" The vampire asked. "What else could there possibly be-"

"How about this: you let her go, you stop terrorizing this city," Anna took a deep breath and briefly questioned her sanity. "And I'll give myself up to you. As your feeder."

The vampire looked confused. "My feeder? Sorry, I'm confused."

"I mean, I'll come to you on a regular basis so you could feed – without killing me, of course."

"And why would I agree to that?"

"Isn't it easier to have your prey come to you?" Anna pointed out. "Plus, with a donor, you know what you're going to get."

The vampire looked like she was considering this. Finally, she nodded. "Are you so sure about that? Because I feed often."

"I'm serious." Anna said.

The vampire hesitated for a moment, her gaze fell to the floor for a moment, her face melancholy for a moment before she finally faced her again. But there was something different, something indeterminable, about the vampire's expression. "Are you sure?" Anna nodded. The vampire took off her ring – which Anna just noticed – and offered it to her. It was a silver ring with intricate engravings, but what really caught her attention was a deep red, almost black gem stone set into the ring.

"Are you proposing to me or something?" Anna asked incredulously, an intense blush burning up her face.

"No, you imbecile." The vampire snapped. "The stone in this ring is a heartstone. Magically enchanted to aid the replenishment of lost blood."

"Why would I-"

"Because, blood replenishment in humans is terribly slow. If I feed on you often without giving you time to recover lost blood, you'll end up dead." The vampire explained.

"So, does this mean that you agreed?"

"Yes." The vampire answered. "Now wear the ring before I even start to feed."

Anna took the ring from the vampire's palm and slipped it into her finger. The silver was cold against the flesh of her ring finger. The vampire snapped her fingers and Snow moved after standing like a statue for so long. She walked out of the chapel and closed the door behind her.

"She'll snap out of her hypnotized state after a while and she'll think that it was some sort of nightmare." The vampire's gaze moved to the tan, freckled flesh of the girl's neck. "Now…"

The vampire's hand moved Anna's head ever so slightly, making her crane her neck. She felt the vampire's breath crashing against her skin. It was cold like ice. After a few seconds that felt excruciatingly long, she felt the vampire's fangs sink into her neck. The pain stung initially, but numbed down after a few moments. She felt nothing in that part of her neck other than a faint throbbing and something wet swiping across the surface of her skin.

After a few moments, the vampire unlatched her mouth from her neck and Anna kept her gaze on the vampire's bloody mouth, stained red by blood, some of the thick, red liquid dripping from her lips and rolling down to her chin. Anna felt a bit woozy after the vampire fed and she felt like the world around her was spinning. "How many did you drink?"

"A pint." The vampire answered and a tongue flicked out to lick her lips.

"A pint?" Anna echoed incredulously. "Why am I so dizzy, then?"

"An anticoagulant: something to stop blood clotting so I could feed." The vampire explained. "And it seems like it has that effect on you."

"How long is it going to last?"

"Not long."

"And the holes on my neck?"

"Almost gone."

"What?"

"The ring."

Anna glanced at the ring and found that the deep red stone was pulsing faintly. "What?"

"It speeds up regeneration." The vampire explained. "Now, you better keep to your agreement and come back here tomorrow night or else the deal is off, alright?" Anna nodded and the vampire smiled. "Good. Now, you best go home and rest." The vampire walked out of the chapel and stepped into the moonlight, allowing Anna to see more of the vampire's features. The vampire looked over her shoulder with a sly smile on her face "Oh, and, thank you for the meal." She then turned into a bat and flew off.

Anna stared at the little black bat that blended with the dark night sky until it – _she _– was out of sight and Anna resumed her walk home, hoping that the wounds on her neck would be gone and the ring's pulsing would have stopped by the time she got home.

* * *

**Hey, hey!**

**Uh, okay, Exi here, saying hello to you fabulous readers! Uh, hi! The first chapters are short, I know, but later chapters are going to be longer. And I hope that you'll enjoy reading this one! I always wanted to write a Vampiress!Elsa fic.**

**-Exi**


	3. Chapter 3

Anna was once again in the chapel, standing before the vampire – the monster approaching her slowly, her hips swaying left and right as she walked toward her with her a mischievous smile on her face. Anna found herself paralyzed and unable to move, forced to watching horror as the vampire came closer and closer until she could make out every individual freckle on her pale face. The vampiress's hand reached out and cupped her chin, the bloodsucker's hand cold against her skin.

"You're here. Good," the vampire whispered, her tone smooth and seductive, her voice cold enough to send shivers down her spine. "I was getting… hungry."

Anna was frozen in fear and all she could do was watch as the vampire's fangs neared her neck. She can already feel the monster's ice-cold breath on her skin, making her shiver. And moments after, she felt her fangs pierce her skin.

The shock woke her up, making her sit up while screaming.

She was on her bed in her bedroom, the light from the window spilling into the room, the sun's radiance turned a shade of pink after filtering through the pink curtains. Her hand flew to her neck, checking for any sign of bites or holes. Nothing. It was all just a nightmare. But the ring she wore said otherwise.

She was surprised no one noticed it yet.

The ring the vampire gave her, the one made of silver with what she called a heartstone set into the article of jewelry. She sighed and remembered that her encounter with the vampire was no nightmare and that she'll have to return to her later that night, but right now, she had other things to do.

Like figure out how she's going to free herself from the vampire.

It hasn't even been a week yet and she already wants to get rid of the monster.

It was a Saturday and she didn't have work today. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get the weariness out of them and smacked her lips, brushing away a lock of air that must have fallen into her mouth as she slept. She got off the bed and looked to the mirror that stood in the corner. Her bedhead was horrible, her morning face worse. She had to at least fix her appearance up before starting her research about vampires and how to dispose of them.

She went into the bathroom and disrobed, throwing her clothes into the laundry bin beside the sink and going behind the drapes that separated the tub and shower from the rest of the bathroom. She turned the shower on and water came spraying out of the showerhead, hitting her skin like rain. After a few more minutes of basking in the rain and scrubbing her hair with a healthy amount of shampoo and conditioner, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself like she was a burrito.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she headed for her dresser and retrieved a fresh set of clothes and undergarments from the drawer, making sure that the door was locked and the curtains were covering the windows before taking the towel around her off. Still, she dressed quickly, slipping on a pair of white shorts and an olive green t-shirt. Taking the brush from the top of the dresser, she brushed her wet hair straight, not bothering to tie it into her favorite twin-braids.

Now that she's finished her daily morning routine, she took her laptop from the top of the desk nearest the triangular window and she plopped on her bed, her laptop on her tummy. She booted it and immediately connected to the internet, the first thing she typed into the search bar being: _How to kill a vampire. _Google showed 46,400,000 results for her query in only 0.38 seconds. "Got to love the internet." Anna told herself and clicked the first link.

The first item in the list told her to use sunlight in killing the vampire. "Sunlight…" Anna said, considering killing the vampire with the power of the sun. She went over it in her head, envisioning a scenario in which the vampire stepped out into the sun and burned. "No, I don't think so." Anna concluded. There was no way that the vampire would listen to her and expose herself to the sun. And there was absolutely no way that she was pushing her into the sun. Anna might end up hurt, or worse, dead.

"Or maybe I can trap her…" Anna mused and envisioned a scenario in which she ends up capturing the vampire and leaving her in a place where the sun could kill her. She immediately shook her head in a 'no'. She wasn't clever enough to subdue a creature of the darkness with powers that could end her existence easily. According to the article, vampires possess superhuman speed, and she wasn't the best in laps. If anything, she was among the slowest in her class. The vampire would get her easily.

"So sunlight's off of the list." Anna said to herself.

The next item was focused on wooden stakes. Anna knew about stakes being the most common form of executing a vampire. Everybody knew that. Question now is: where is she going to acquire a wooden stake? Anna left that item for until later.

"Silver…" Anna muttered. According to the article, silver can weaken vampires and the bloodsuckers cannot destroy anything made of silver. Anna imagined seeing the vampire restricted with silver, left out in a place where the sun will get her in the morning. She even thought of things she could do to a restrained and powerless vampiress. The thoughts – fantasies – were so alien and disturbing that she immediately brushed them away and returned to pointing out the problems with that plan.

One: she wasn't clever enough to get the vampire restrained with silver. The vampire would be slyer than her and would probably see right through her plans before she even tries to chain her.

Two: She had no idea where she could get enough silver to make a chain or handcuffs. The only piece of silver in the entire house was the wedding ring her grandma once wore, and it wasn't even pure silver.

"Silver's out of the question…" Anna concluded and scrolled down and read more. "So is fire and decapitation. Where in hell would I find another vampire to chop her head off for me?" Anna scrolled up and returned to the item about the stakes. "But where am I gonna get a stake?"

"The butcher's is always a good place to start." A voice said and Anna turned to the source of the voice. It was her brother, Kristoff. He was leaning on the doorsill with a smug look on his face. "What kind of steak are you looking for? Beefsteak? Sirloin Steak? T-bone Steak?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Not steak, _stake_." Anna answered with a part-annoyed and part-joking tone and she cupped her hand into a fist and made a stabbing motion in the air. "You know, the ones used for stabbing vampires?"

"Why?" Her brother asked. "You gonna go vampire-hunting or something?"

"No." Anna answered quickly. "But, you know, just in case."

"In case of what exactly?"

"In case that the crazy killer going around is a vampire."

"Anna, vampires at this day and age?" Kristoff looked like he was on the verge of laughter.

"Come on, it's a possibility!" Anna snapped back, being careful to not point out that she actually _saw _one the night before.

"Right…" Kristoff said with a sarcastic tone. "A tall and pale undead dude in a suit and a cloak going around at night, biting girls' necks with his fangs and drinking their blood. Undeath and blood-sucking sounds like a real possibility."

"Yeah, but what if?!"

"Sure… vampires. If you're looking for wooden stakes, there's a tree in the backyard."

"What? Do stakes grow on trees?"

"No, but wood does."

"Oh right."

Kristoff chuckled and left. After a moment of looking at the tree in the yard through the window, she got off bed and went downstairs and into the yard. After she retrieved a pair of pruner from the tool shed and climbed the tree in the yard and began to work on severing the branch with the pruners.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff's voice asked from below.

"I'm trying to get a branch." Anna answered. "So I could carve it… and make a stake."

"You're going to kill yourself." He stepped to the side to avoid the falling branch before it hit his head. He stared at it and looked to her again. "Or worse, you're going to kill me."

"Not my fault you happened to stand directly under the branch I was trying to cut off." Anna said as she climbed down. She walked over to the fallen branch and picked it up. "Now if you excuse me, I've got a stake to craft."

"Whatever you say." Kristoff replied with a shrug and went back into the house.

Anna walked into the tool shed and put the pruners back where she found them and then went into the kitchen and took the sharpest knife she found and went back out to the yard and started sharpening the branch. She sat in the grass under the sun. Luckily, there was a breeze or else she would have been bathing in her own sweat. After moments of repeatedly sharpening the branch despite of the recursive words from his brother that basically mocked her for believing in vampires, she made the stake.

All she had to do now was to wait for night so she could meet again with the vampire.

And all she had to do then was thrust the stake into her heart.

Anna can't wait to kill a vampire.

* * *

**A vampire went into a restaurant and said that she just wanted a quick bite. The vampire hunter stood up and said: "You should try the stake".**

**Okay, that was bad, sorry. But it seemed fitting, in my opinion.**

**-Exi**


	4. Chapter 4

The digital alarm clock on the nightstand beside Anna's bed beeped repeatedly and Anna's hand reached out from under the blanket that draped her entire body like a corpse in a morgue to hit the snooze button. Her head poked out from underneath the big blanket and she groped around for the switch to the lamp which stood on the nightstand. It was 12:00 midnight, time for her to meet again with the vampire.

She hadn't even gotten any sleep. She just tucked set the alarm clock to go off at midnight and she hid herself underneath a blanket to fool her brother into thinking that she was asleep, when actually she was up all night reading fanfictions and waiting for midnight.

Getting up slowly and quietly and fully dressed, she snuck to the door of her room quietly and opened it a bit so it was ajar. She peeked through the small gap. It was dark, no one was there and the door to Kristoff's room was closed.

"He must be asleep," Anna whispered to herself and continued to go out of her room slowly and as quietly as she could, walking on tiptoe so as to not make any sound. All she had to do was make it through the house without making a sound, wear her sneakers, and go to the chapel. It sounded easy enough when she planned it in her head, and it proved to be quite the easy feat when the time to execute her plan came.

After some time of quietly sneaking through the house that was completely lightless, save for the moonlight that filtered through the windows, she finally reached the front door of the house. Taking her shoes from the shoe rack, one of the shoes fell to the floor and made a thud. Anna winced and stared at the fallen shoe as she waited for any reaction from her brother. Nothing. She continued to carefully slip on her sneakers, checking every now and then for any sign of movement.

When she finally got herself ready to leave, she turned the doorknob, making the lock click. Anna swiveled in place, checking for any sign of her brother who might have heard the door being unlocked. Wiping sweat from her brow and heaving a relieved sigh, she continued to open the door when,

"Where do you think you're going?" Kristoff's voice said behind her and Anna flinched.

Turning around slowly, she faced her exhausted brother in his pajamas. "Hey." She said quietly with a lopsided and guilty grin on her face.

"Anna, where are you even going at this time of night?"

Anna didn't even think of this part of the plan. She didn't even take into account the possibility of Kristoff catching her, thus she wasn't able to create an excuse prior to sneaking out. _Come on, Anna. Improvise! _"Uh," Anna tried to think up a lie to tell, "I'm just going to go buy more toilet paper. We're all out."

"Already?" Kristoff replied incredulously. "I must have been on the toilet more often than I thought…"

"What have you been eating?"

"Alright, just hurry up." Kristoff said and began to walk upstairs. "Don't want that serial killer catching you."

"No chance of that happening." Anna replied. _Because I'm the one going to her._

Anna went out the door and into the night.

* * *

The night was calm and quiet as always and the city square was emptied. Anna stood in front of the glass doors of the chapel, the pale moonlight reflecting off of the glass.

_What am I doing?_

With a shaky hand, Anna pushed open the doors of the chapel and waited a bit for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the chapel.

"I've been waiting for you, what took you so long?" A familiar voice said from within the structure, the voice cold enough to send chills down Anna's spine. "I was about to think that you've forgotten about our little agreement."

Anna took a step forward and entered the chapel. There was an immediate drop in temperature. Perhaps the vampire's presence had this effect on the environment. "Sorry about that," Anna apologized, looking around to home in on the source of the voice. "I've been delayed by my brother and my place isn't really near here."

"I see." The vampire answered, still lurking in the shadows. "I keep forgetting how slow humans are. To us, it's like you're all moving in slow motion."

"Well, I _am _really slow…"

"Now," the vampire said and Anna faced the voice's source. It was as if the vampire materialized out of the darkness, like she was walking out of the shadows. Anna swore there was nothing there where the vampire stood only a moment ago, but now, the vampire's tall and pale figure stood before her. For some reason, the vampire didn't fail to capture Anna's attention and she found herself staring until the vampire spoke again. "You're here to feed me, yes? And didn't you know that it's rude to stare?"

"Oh, uh," Anna gulped, her face burning and she was sure that it was as red as a beetroot. She could see the vampire smirk – a slight curl of her red, luscious lips. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Good." The vampire said and walked towards her. The air got colder as she got closer and the vampire put her hand on Anna's shoulder, her hand cold against Anna's skin. "This will be quick. Just a pint…"

The vampire's hand moved and craned her neck and the vampire came closer. It was indeed quick, the vampire bit on her neck almost immediately. Anna could see the world spinning in front of her and she remembered that it was just something in the vampire's spit that made her a bit dizzy. The vampire's lips were cold against her skin and the vampire's hand was cold against her cheek. _Yeah, just keep drinking up, bloodsucker._

Anna's hand moved to her rear pocket to reach for the weapon that she had crafted this morning. Her eyes widened in surprise when there was nothing there. _Where is it?_ Anna was shocked that the stake wasn't there.

"Shit." Anna muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" The vampire asked in surprise and amusement without really unlatching from her neck.

"Oh, not at you, just… feeling dizzy again."

"Mhmm…"

_Shit, shit, shit! _Anna mentally swore as she realized that she forgot the stake at home. The vampire unlatched her mouth from her neck and she sighed contentedly, blood dripping from her mouth.

"Your blood is so sweet…" The vampire said and she licked her lips.

"Uh, really?" Anna replied, taken aback by the confusing comment. To her, it tasted like metal, not sweet.

"Yes." The vampire replied. The vampire approached again and Anna felt a fierce blush igniting her cheeks for no apparent reason, and she felt the vampire's tongue lick the length of her neck. Without even realizing it, Anna's breath hitched and her face grew even hotter.

"W-what was that for?"

"There was still some blood on your neck. I couldn't let such precious blood go to waste."

"Still dripping from the punctures?"

"There aren't any punctures on your neck." The vampire pointed out and her finger pointed down to Anna's hand. "Remember, you're wearing the ring I gave you."

Anna looked down at her hand. The stone on the ring was faintly pulsing in sync with her heartbeat. Anna found it mesmerizing, the faint glow of the heartstone set into the intricate band of silver.

_Silver._

_The ring._

_Of course. Why didn't I think of that?_

Anna remembered reading about vampires being weak to silver, and she was wearing silver on her finger right now. She could just drive that silver into the vampire's body with a powerful punch – which she was known to deliver. Balling her fist, she launched her arm with all her force, going for the vampire's torso.

The vampire smirked and caught Anna's hand, stopping the punch before it even connected.

"What are you doing?" The vampire asked with a half-amused tone.

"Silver." Anna replied, pushing against the vampire but to no avail.

"Excuse me?"

"Silver." Anna repeated. "Aren't vampires weak to silver?"

The vampire released Anna's hand and she drew it back again, going for the monster's stomach once more. Her fist connected with the vampire's abdomen, but nothing happened. The vampire just stood there and she didn't even budge a bit from the force Anna applied to the strike.

"What?"

"Don't believe everything people tell you about vampires." The vampire said and took Anna's hand with a gentle yet firm grip. She put her Anna's on her palm and her finger traced the area of Anna's finger around the silver ring. "Silver doesn't have much of an effect on us." The vampire said and sandwiched Anna's hand between both of hers. The vampire's hands were deathly cold against hers. "If anything, the only monsters that silver has an effect on are werewolves and revenants."

"Wait, so silver doesn't do anything to vampires?" Anna asked and the vampire released her hand. There was an indeterminable look on her face. Maybe sadness, but Anna wasn't very sure.

"No, it doesn't." The vampire clarified. "It doesn't weaken or restrain us like most of your kind say."

"Oh."

"But don't let that stop you from finding a way to kill me." The vampire said with a playful smile on her face.

"What?" Anna replied incredulously.

"Isn't that what you want? My death?" The vampire asked and walked out of the chapel with poise. "And besides, it'll be fun to watch you trying to kill the undead."

The vampire changed into a bat right before Anna's eyes. A small, furry bat with fangs and leathery wings, and eyes as red as blood. "Thank you for the meal and I'll see you here again tomorrow night. Now go get some sleep. You look exhausted." And with that, the vampire flew off into the night.

* * *

**There are always differences between how people depict vampires.**

**-Exi**


	5. Chapter 5

The vampire flew home after having fed from the girl. Her butler was waiting for her at the balcony of her castle, a tray with cups of tea and a teapot in his hands. She knew he was looking at her, he always watches her fly in her bat form after feeding. It was the same routine every time.

The vampire changed from bat to human in a split-second and landed gracefully on her feet on the balcony, her train cape fluttering down slowly before touching the veranda's stone floor. Her butler walked over to her, the moonlight reflecting off of the metal tray he held.

"Good evening, mistress." Her butler said with a smile on his face as he put the tray down on the circular table on the balcony. He drew back the seat and waited before the vampire sat before pushing it back. "May I ask… how did tonight's hunt go?"

The butler poured tea from the teapot and into the cup and steam was rising from the dark brown liquid that swirled within the teacup. "Excellently." The vampire brought the teacup to her lips and took a sip. "Especially if it's your prey that willingly comes to you."

"Very good, very good… wait." Her butler sounded confused and a bit surprised. "Your prey _came _to you? What does that mean?"

"It means that my prey came to me." The vampire repeated herself and took a sip from the teacup. "And she came to me willingly, too."

"What exactly do you mean by 'willingly'?" Her butler asked.

She looked over her shoulder and at her butler, who stood behind her with a confused look that made his nose scrunch a bit. "Out of her own free will." The vampire answered and put the teacup on a saucer on the tray. "She came to me and offered me her blood."

"Really?" Her butler asked. "Someone willingly giving you their blood?"

"Yes, really." The vampire answered, her smile widening. "In essence, I have a donor."

"And your donor was serious about her decision to give you her blood?"

"We are bound by an agreement, Kai." The vampire answered and stood. She walked over to the edge of the veranda and placed her hands on the stone railing, leaning over and placing her weight on her arms. She looked over to the city in the distance, the buildings' lights visible as tiny yellow dot.

"An agreement, mistress?"

"Yes." The vampire agreed. "She gives me a pint of her blood every night, and in exchange, I will not kill any other human."

"She did that?" Her butler asked. "She gave herself up to you to save the entire city?"

The vampire flashed back to the first time they met: the form of the shorter girl standing in the middle of the doorway, the peculiar platinum-blonde streak in her fiery red hair gleaming like gold when the moonlight struck it. "The girl had meant to strike a deal with me to save her friend." She remembered the one she was supposed to feed from: a pale girl with skin as white as snow and hair as black as ebony. "She stumbled upon me about to feed and quickly tried to negotiate."

"And you agreed to her terms?" Her butler asked and she nodded. "Why?"

The vampire tapped her fingers on the railing, her fingernails clicking on the stone. Her lips parted in a grin. "I found the mortal girl… amusing. Running around and striking deals with a monster. Where would the fun be if I were to simply kill her?" The vampire thought about the deal that was kept between her and the mortal girl. "There is one thing I wonder about, though."

"What is it?"

"Why she even thought of striking a deal with me in the first place." The vampire said and turned around to face her butler. "I gave her the option to run that I may spare her… but she decided to stand her ground and tried to negotiate."

The vampire thought about the girl for a while and how cute she looked when she choked on her own words. Probably out of fear of her, but that was something the vampire could understand. What she couldn't understand, however, was the girl's decision to not run away. "Humans… they are fools."

"Hmm? Why so?"

"They make decisions without really giving them much thought. Their decisions would eventually lead to their doom." The vampire remembered the girl. "But there was something else about that girl… she sacrificed herself to save another of her kind. I find her selflessness quite amusing, but as I have said, it will lead to her demise eventually."

"Human selflessness is quite the subject of wonder." Kai mused. "Why they take the bullet for others is something to think about indeed."

"I agree with you. That girl… I do not understand her." She turned around again and leaned on the stone railing, her eyes gazing upon the city's countless lights. "I can see the fear plain and clear in those blue eyes of hers, yet she still comes."She remembered the girl's face, fear etched all over her features, yet her eyes, her eyes were what gained and kept her attention. The girl's sparkling blue eyes were full of life. Given the chance, the vampire would have stared at the girl's eyes all night.

"Mistress." Kai's voice snapped her out of her stupor. "Oh, I'm sorry, were you thinking about something?"

"No, no, it's alright." The vampire laughed and turned around to face her butler.

"Tell me about this girl."

"Why?"

"I just want to know how your donor looks like."

The vampire smirked and crossed her arms. "She is… short. The top of her head barely reaches my jaw. And her hair… it was red, like fire. There was a blonde streak in her hair. And the way she ties her hair is adorable. She ties it in two braids that hang over her shoulders."

A grin grew on Kai's face. "Well don't stop there, go on."

"Hmph." The vampire remembered more details about the girl. "She is covered in freckles. Her entire skin is dotted with freckles."

"Freckles, hmm?"

"Yes. Lots of them." The vampire moved to other features of the girl's face. "And her eyes… they were blue. Like mine when I was still counted amongst the living." The vampire remembered her past, when she still lived, and was immediately filled with sadness. "And her sparkling blue eyes were like hers…"

"No, no, no, mistress, that's enough." Kai immediately cut in and her head snapped up to meet her butler's gaze. "With your descriptions, I can tell that your donor is quite the beautiful one indeed."

"Indeed." The vampire echoed quietly, her mind still dwelling on memories of the past.

Kai offered her the saucer with the teacup. "Here, have some more tea. It'll calm your mind."

She accepted the tea and took a sip from the odd cup. It had a notch on the rim. The hot liquid descended down her throat and the warmth of the tea spread to her body, if only for a brief while. "Thank you."

"I live to serve my mistress." Kai said and bowed.

"Kai, technically, you're not even alive." The vampire laughed and Kai straightened up.

"Neither are you." He retaliated and they both laughed.

"Well, thank you for the tea, Kai." The vampire said and started to head for the doors that would have led to inside the castle. "I'll be heading to the library now. I've got books to read."

"You always were the kind of person who would rather immerse herself with books and stories." Kai chuckled.

"I still am." The vampire replied and continued her stride.

"Oh, and, Mistress Elsa," Kai called out and Elsa stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder to face her butler.

"Hmm?"

"Donors are worth their weight in gold." Kai pointed out. "If she is willing to give you something so crucial to her survival, then the least you can do is not make her feel like food."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you could start by befriending her. She _is _offering you her blood after all - something so precious that sustains both her and your existence." Kai said. "She's literally giving you her very life."

"What are you going at?" Elsa asked, feigning confusion and obliviousness to make her butler talk more – a little game she sometimes plays.

"Treat your donor nicely." Kai said. "With the agreement between you two, you're dependent on her for your survival. Don't you think that she deserves more than just a mere 'thank you'?"

A smile stretched Elsa's lips. "Alright, _mother_. I will play nice."

Kai chuckled and started to collect the tray and the tea. Elsa headed indoors and started for the library to continue reading her book.

_He is right, though. _Elsa thought to herself as she went. _Maybe she does deserve more than just my thanks._

_But what?_

_I guess I'll just work it out eventually. All in good time._

* * *

**I would have updated sooner, but I just celebrated my birthday yesterday and I went to go watch Maleficent. It was a really good movie IMO.**

**Also, is the pacing okay? Am I going too slow?**

**-Exi**


	6. Chapter 6

Anna was out of the house again and into the cold and dark of night, her handcrafted stake in hand. Luckily, she managed to get out without waking Kristoff up, because she was sure that the toilet paper excuse won't work this time after getting a pack of fresh rolls the night before.

She was walking alone at night, her shoes padding a tad loudly on the paved stone floor of the city square. The leaves rustled eerily in the cool night breeze and a chill went down her spine as she neared the chapel the vampire told her to go to.

As she went, Anna reviewed her plan in her head to ensure that she won't forget.

_Okay, once she has her mouth on her neck, you stab her back with the stake. _Anna thought to herself. _Just make sure that you go for the heart or else it won't work._

Slowly, Anna pushed the glass doors that divided the chapel from the outside and peered into the darkness. The moonlight that was filtering through the clouds in the sky made the shadows dance in the ever-changing rays of light, giving the place a creepier feel. The air was cold, a sign of the vampire's presence, as the temperature always drops when she was around. "Uh, vampire?" Anna called out into the darkness. "I'm here."

Looking around for any sign of the tall and pale woman against the room's darkness, something small and hairy rubbed against her leg, prickling her skin and making her jump and shriek in surprise. "What was that?" Anna asked nothing in particular. "Where are you?"

"_Tone down your voice, girl." _A familiar voice resonated across the room, but she couldn't track the source since the sound seemingly came from everywhere. "_Your screams will wake up and attract the attention of the humans. We wouldn't want that, now do we?_"

"Where are you?" Anna asked and continued to look around.

"_Look down._" The vampire's voice said and Anna did as she was told to. There was a cat standing in front of her with jet-black hair and blonde streaks across its fur. Its eyes were gleaming blue disks and its fangs were abnormally long.

"A cat?" Anna questioned and wracked her brains, remembering that the vampire can turn into a cat. "Oh right."

The vampire cat stood up and grew. Her black coat of fur shrunk and some even weaved to make the fabric that composed her black dress. The platinum-blonde streaks in her fur grew out and weaved themselves into the braid on the vampire's head. Her claws retracted as her paws extended into fingers. This transformation happened in seconds. Basically, the cat turned into an indefinite cross between a shapeless mist, a cat, and a humanoid during the metamorphosis.

"Why are you staring?" The vampire asked and Anna realized that she was staring at the vampire.

"Oh, uh, sorry."

The vampire's red eyes moved to Anna's hand – the one that clutched the stake – and raised a finely-etched eyebrow. She pointed at the stake and a smirk curled her lips. "I see you've brought a weapon with you." The vampire pointed out, her tone gleeful. She spread her arms. "Try and kill me."

Anna, realizing that her original plan had failed, charged at the vampire, the wooden stake leveled at her chest. In the blink of an eye, the vampire had her hands on her wrists, one hand stopping the motion of the hand that held the stake. Anna tried to push against the vampire, trying to push the stake into the vampire's chest, but obviously failing. Even if she exerted all of her effort, the hand the vampire stopped didn't budge an inch.

The vampire's hand was cold against her skin and her face was so close to her. Anna didn't know why, but a heat rose to her cheeks. She was sure that her face was completely red since she could see the vampire's lips twitch with a growing smile.

"Too slow." The vampire said with an amused grin on her face. "At this rate, even if you know what to use to kill me, you won't be able to." The vampire's thumb traced a circle on Anna's wrist – the one without the stake – and pressed lightly. "Good attempt, though."

"I have but one question though." The vampire said. "Do you really want me dead?"

Anna gulped and thought about the vampire's question. _Of course I do. You're a monster! _After looking into the vampire's red eyes though, she reconsidered her thoughts of eliminating the bloodsucker and she shook her head in a 'no' before she even realized it. In fact, all of her qualms with the vampire's presence disappeared mysteriously. Her grip on the stake loosened and the pointed chunk of wood fell to the floor.

It was a quick and familiar feeling. The vampire's fangs penetrating the surface of her skin, the world around her spinning as the vampire's tongue lapped up the blood that seeped from the punctures made by her fangs. The bite was still painful though, if only for a fleeting moment.

The vampire unlatched her mouth from her neck and threw her head back, letting go of a contented sigh. "Satisfying…" Anna was held at arm's length and her thumb swiped across the area where the vampire bit, wiping off some blood and licking off the red substance from her thumb.

"So… can I go home now?" Anna asked woozily, and the vampire's satisfied expression turned into a pout.

"Do you have anything to do at home?" The vampire asked, "Do you have time to talk for a bit?" The vampire's question completely surprised Anna. Usually, at this time, the vampire turns into a bat and leaves... yet here she was, asking if she can stay for a while and talk.

"Well," Anna began, "sure, I guess."

The vampire's expression brightened up. "Splendid. Why don't you take a seat?" The vampire gestured towards a bench and Anna sat on the wooden bench. The vampire took her seat beside her and laced her fingers on top of her lap. If the bloodsucker wanted to have a talk with her, then there must be something bad that was about to happen. Anna glanced nervously at the vampire. The pale woman's skin looked like it was emitting a pale and otherworldly light that wrapped around her like a faint aura. Even the little details on her dress like the patterns on her sleeves and the scales of her bodice were reflecting the moon's silver light, contributing to the ethereal glow around her.

"So…" Anna prompted nervously. "What's this about?"

"Oh, just a little chat." The vampire told her.

"Why are you taking the time talk to me?" Anna asked.

"Why not?"

"I thought immortals didn't dabble in the affairs of 'mere mortals'?"

"I never said that."

"So, why are you talking to me?"

"Sounds like you don't want me around."

"No, no! It's not that! I'm just… curious." Anna answered quickly. "I mean, why is a vampire – an immortal, bloodsucking creature of the night, taking the time to talk to a mortal?"

"Well, I might have been making you feel like mere food by just taking your blood and leaving without another word." The vampire answered.

"Isn't that how you see humans?" Anna asked and the vampire's eyebrow shot up. "As food?"

The vampire laughed – a clean, pure laugh filled with genuine amusement that gave Anna butterflies in her stomach for some unfathomable reason. "Maybe." The vampire answered after her fit of laughter subsided. "But then again, humans are more than just food. Sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Anna asked.

"There may be more to humanity than meets the eye." The vampire stated. "You gave yourself up even though I gave you the option to run."

"I can't just let you kill my friend." Anna answered back.

"And you chose to sacrifice your life for hers?"

"Anything for them."

The vampire looked pleased and curious, as if there was something interesting about Anna. Anna was getting flustered under the vampire's red stare. The vampire kept her gaze on Anna for a while and fire was already blooming in Anna's cheeks and collar. Then the vampire spoke with a playful tone. "Humanity really fascinates me sometimes."

"So… so, you're talking to me to make me feel not as food?"

"Yes." The vampire answered. "That and my butler told me to be nice to my donors."

"You have a butler?" Anna asked.

"He's a revenant. Also, I have a castle." The vampire stated.

"A castle?" Anna exclaimed incredulously. "Where?"

"Built on the side of the mountain near your city."

"You mean North Mountain? But there's no castle there."

"To the normal mortal eye, there's not." The vampire pointed out. "Let's just say that my home has been protected by illusions."

"So it's invisible?"

"To put it simply, yes." The vampire clarified. "But those illusions are built not only to conceal, but also to repel."

"How?

"Maybe someday, I'll tell you. But not now." The vampire answered. "I just realized, I don't even know your name. So, what is it?"

"Why would you want to know my name?"

"Well, you're a human, not food." The vampire said. "You've got a human name and you're certainly not named 'choice cuts'. What's your name?"

"Anna." Anna answered. "Anna Fairbrook."

"Fairbrook…" The vampire trailed off, her face a thoughtful and pained mask.

"Anything wrong with the name Fairbrook?"

The vampire snapped out of her thoughtful state. "Oh, nothing."

"Okay, so what's _your _name?" Anna questioned the vampire and she faced her.

"Why would you want to know?"

"Well, you know my name… and I think that it's unfair that I don't know yours." Anna pointed out.

"Good point." The vampire answered. "My name is Elsa Caulfield."

"Elsa…" Anna echoed. "You have a nice name."

Elsa's cheeks reddened deeply, the shade of crimson really obvious in contrast to her pale skin. "Thank you." Elsa muttered.

"So…" Anna said and yawned deeply, stretching her arms as she did so. "What do you want to talk about next?"

Elsa looked to her with a worried expression. "You look tired and exhausted." She pointed out. "You need to get some sleep."

"Yeah, I feel beat." Anna agreed. Elsa stood up and offered her hand. Anna took it and the vampire pulled her up.

"You really need sleep. Sleeplessness isn't good for you." Elsa said as she held Anna upright. "Can you make it back home without collapsing?"

"Yeah, I could." Anna answered and Elsa ushered her out of the chapel. The vampire picked up the stake and put it in Anna's hands.

"In case you need to stab someone to defend yourself." Elsa said. "That's a nice stake."

"I made it." Anna said.

"You did?"

"Yep."

"Well, it was nicely crafted." Elsa praised. "Now you best be going."

"Okay." Anna said and Elsa let go of her and turned into a bat that flapped its little, leathery wings to keep herself in midair.

"_Good night, Anna. It's been nice talking to you._" Elsa's voice said in her head. "_Thank you for your time._"

The vampire bat began to fly off and Anna thought of one more question. "Hey, Elsa?"

"_Hmm?_"

"I tried to kill you, but why didn't you kill me?"

The vampire remained in midair for a while as if she was thinking about something, and finally, her voice spoke in her head again. "_I find you… _interesting. _It'd be a shame if I were to kill you. Also, why would I kill a donor?_" The vampire delivered her answer and flew off. "_Good night, Anna. And stay safe as you return home._"

With another long yawn, Anna began her walk back home, the only things in her mind all related to bed, dreams and sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for all the birthday greetings! ILY Also, just to make things clear, my birthday was on June 2, not June 1. Looks like we have a bit of a problem with time zones.**

**-Exi**


	7. Chapter 7

"You don't have your stake tonight." Elsa pointed out as Anna entered the structure. "Why is that?"

Anna scratched the back of her head, an awkward grin on her face. "Uh, I forgot it at home." She was soon standing before the vampire, so close that she had a clear view of her fangs when she grinned. In actuality, Anna didn't forget her stake; she neglected to bring it after seeing that her efforts of eliminating the vampire would have been useless. That and there was this… _something _in the back of her head that didn't want her to kill the vampire.

"You forgot?" Elsa smirked and walked over to Anna, cupping her chin with one hand and tilting her head a bit. "Well…"

Anna was sure that her face was practically a tomato by that time. She turned her face to hide her redness from the vampire, who was giggling while covering her mouth with one hand. "What's this?" Elsa said and reached for something on Anna's neck. "A crucifix?" Anna's eyes darted to the silver crucifix that was on the chain link necklace that hung on her neck. Elsa was inspecting it and dropped it all of a sudden. "I keep forgetting to tell myself not to touch crucifixes."

"Why not?" Anna asked as she tucked the trinket back into her shirt.

"For one, those things really sting. They're like iron to a fairy." Elsa answered as she eyed the chain that hung around Anna's neck. She was cradling her hand with the other as she scowled at the cross. "But they aren't fatal."

_I've really got to study more about vampires…_ Anna thought to herself as Elsa retracted into the shadows. "But I thought you said that you aren't hurt by silver."

"I'm not…" Elsa answered then hissed at the trinket. "It's _that._"

"Crucifixes?"

"Yes." Elsa said sternly, her gaze now angrier. Her eyes narrowed and on her face was a scowl.

Anna, without even realizing it, took off the necklace and threw it behind her, a faint, metallic clang sounding through the silence when it fell to the floor. She didn't even know why she removed the crucifix, but there was a nagging feeling in her that told her to remove it and discard it. "Okay, it's off!" Anna said and Elsa inched toward her, eyeing her skeptically.

"Do you _really _want me to go away?" The vampire asked, deep sadness and longing in her red eyes.

"No! No!" Anna quickly responded as she waved her hands in front of her. "I just didn't know that crosses had that effect on you! I thought that it'd be harmless to wear one."

"It's okay, you didn't know." Elsa said, her tone lighter than before but still tense. "Now, if I may…"

"Oh, right." Anna replied and the vampire bit on her neck.

The feeding was quicker than before and the world spun less. She must have been adapting to the vampire feeding off of her and has begun to feel accustomed to the brief spike of stinging pain that was the result of a pair of fangs in her neck.

What she wasn't expecting however, was Elsa licking all the way up her neck from her collar to just under her jaw. The vampire's unexpected action sent unwanted shivers down her spine and made her breath hitch suddenly. "W-what was that for?" Anna asked after a brief moment of stunned silence.

"Oh, nothing." Elsa said with a smirk on her bloodstained lips and a greedy look in her eyes. "It's just a shame to let such sweet blood go to waste." Her tongue darted out from between her lips to get the blood that remained there. "And yours is by far the sweetest I have ever had the pleasure of drinking."

Anna felt a rush of heat to her cheeks. "M-my blood is sweet?"

"Quite so." Elsa said and tilted Anna's chin up. Anna found herself so close to the vampire that she could make out every individual, barely visible freckle on her pale cheeks. "And I would have drained you completely if I were not bound by the deal we agreed on."

"So, you're not killing me because of the deal?" Anna asked.

"I could easily drain every drop of blood in your body, even if I was bound by a contract. But," Elsa's hand moved to Anna's cheek and the coldness of the vampire's flesh contrasted the flush blooming in the redhead's cheeks. "You are far too… _interesting_ of a human to kill. I like you."

"Uh…"

The vampire's tongue darted out and licked a little red splotch of blood just below the corner of her lips. "Exquisite. And your blood type's B, Rh-Negative. Am I right?"

Anna was surprised and amazed that Elsa knew her blood type. "How did you know?"

Elsa smirked proudly. "I have my ways of knowing. I learned to discern blood types from a little game I used to play."

"A game?" Anna asked and the two of them sat side-by-side on one of the benches.

"Yes. I was going to feed off of people – soldiers, to be more precise – and guess their blood type." Elsa explained, a joyful look on her face as she reminisced. "Their dog tags tell me whether I'm right or wrong in guessing. It's a skill I picked up after a lot of rounds."

"Soldiers?" Anna asked. "You mean you fed off of soldiers?"

"Soldiers, but never high-ranking officials. Killing them could have changed the outcome of the war, but a missing soldier or two wouldn't hurt."

"War?" Anna exclaimed and Elsa shushed her, making her reduce her voice to a hushed tone. "You were in a war?"

"You have a lot of questions, don't you? Curious little beastie." Elsa said, an amused look on her face as was told by the slightest curl of her lips and the raised eyebrow. "World War II… I wasn't _in _the war, I was watching it."

Anna had opened her mouth, but Elsa stopped her before she even spoke. "I expect you want me to tell you more?" Anna nodded, curious as to the vampire's story of World War II. "Have you been studying history?"

Anna grinned bashfully and scratched the back of her head. "I'm not really good at history." She admitted.

"The Wehrmacht occupied Norway back at that time… 1940 until 1945, if memory serves me well. I was watching everything from the castle I told you of, the one on North Mountain. Every now and then, a German soldier would stray too close to my home, and… you know what happens next." Elsa explained. "That's when I started playing that little game I told you of."

"So you were in World War II, which was, like, half a seventy or eighty years ago…" Anna mused and faced the vampire, a question forming in her curious mind as she gazed upon the youthful complexion of the pale woman. "How old _are _you?"

Elsa looked offended and looked her straight in the eye, her gaze intense, like it was piercing through her soul. "Did you know that it's rude to ask for a woman's age?" Elsa lightly scolded her then her expression softened. "But you are invited to guess."

"Uh, you look not a day over twenty-one…"

"Is that how I look like?"

"Yeah, you look beautiful." Anna said and she immediately caught her words after she realized what she just said. "I, uh, I-I mean that you look young!"

There was a slight reddening on the vampire's cheeks, which Anna was confused about since vampires are technically dead and blood wasn't supposed to be circulating. But still, Elsa was blushing, even for a bit, though it could be just Anna's imagination. "Oh, um, thank you," said Elsa in a quieter, shyer tone.

The next moments were filled with awkward silence. "So, uh, what's your age?" Anna asked to break the silence.

"You're going to have to guess…" Elsa replied with a playful tone.

"A hundred?" Anna guessed and Elsa shook her head.

"Here's a hint… I was there during the Boston Tea Party." Elsa said and left Anna to think/

"The Boston Tea Party was in…" Anna racked her brains, trying to remember what she learned in History Class. "1773." Abba remembered. "You were there?"

"I tossed a crate or two into the harbor for fun." Elsa winked with a grin on her face. "Such a shame though… such good tea going to waste."

"So you're 241?" Anna asked and Elsa shook her head once more.

"No, older. I'm just telling you where I've been." The vampire said. "Here's another hint: I was in London when it burned."

"The Great Fire of London?" Anna guessed and tried to remember details about what her teacher told her about the Fire of London.

"Yes." Elsa confirmed. "I was in Westminster the whole time. The conflagration threatened to burn that area too, but luckily it didn't. I hate fire." She added with a disgruntled look on her face.

"1666…" Anna trailed off. "That means that you're 348?" She guessed.

"No, but you're getting closer." Elsa replied with a grin. "Here's another hint: I knew Leonardo da Vinci. I was there when he painted the Mona Lisa."

Anna's eyes widened in wonder. "Whoa, you're the Mona Lisa?" She exclaimed, unable to believe that the Mona Lisa was sitting beside her.

"No, no. Do I look anything like the Mona Lisa?" Elsa said with a chuckle, which made Anna remember that the Mona Lisa wasn't blonde. "I said I was there when he painted it, but it was Lisa Gherardini who was his model."

"Oh." Anna said. "So, the Mona Lisa was painted around 1517 I think… That puts you at…" Anna did the math in her head, subtracting 1517 from 2014. Coming to a conclusion, she snapped her fingers. "497 years old!"

"Hmm… close." Elsa said. "I was 33 at the time, but I retained this appearance."

"So you're 530?"

"Approximately."

"Wow, you're old!" Anna exclaimed in surprise and amazement, genuinely stupefied by Elsa's age.

"Excuse me?" Elsa hissed.

"Uh, chronologically speaking." Anna quickly added. "But you look like you're 21!"

"I was around that age when I was turned." Elsa replied with a shrug. "But at least now, you know my age."

"Why did you have to make me guess?" Anna asked.

Elsa smirked. "I just wanted to play a game. And I wanted to make you guess. Seems like you know your history."

"I'm not really good at history." Anna admitted and scratched her head. "Those were just a few dates I remembered."

"Well," Elsa said and stood up and took Anna's hand, pulling her to her feet. She was blushing the whole time when Elsa had her hand in hers, if it were even for the purpose of helping her stand up. "It's very late and it's time for you to go home. You might not function as well tomorrow if you haven't gotten your sleep."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Anna said with a now weary tone. Now that Elsa has pointed out that it was late, she realized just how sleepy she was. Elsa took Anna by the hand and guided her out of the chapel and Anna enjoyed the contact for some unknown reason.

"Well, you better get home quickly." Elsa said and turned into a bat again. Anna saw her turn into a fuzzy, little bat for the third fourth time this week and she still in wonder because of the vampire's ability to assume a different form. "Good night, Anna." She then flew off into the night, leaving Anna in the city square, watching the bat leave.

"Yeah, good night." Anna replied and started her walk home, all the while thinking of the vampire and how strange their interactions were.

_She's a vampire, I'm a human! _She thought to herself as she walked. _She sucks blood and kills humans! I'm supposed to hate her!_

_But, I don't hate her. And I don't see why I should, either. She's actually an okay person._

_In fact, I enjoy talking to her… why_ is_ that?_

Anna shrugged off those thoughts and walked the entire way back home.

* * *

**The story is set in Norway in 2014, just to make things clear. Also, all those questions you're asking about how I portray Elsa as a vampire will be answered later in the story because most, if not all, is being told in Anna's point-of-view and she has little understanding of how vampires work in this AU.**

**-Exi**


	8. Chapter 8

The noise of the bedside alarm clock's blaring woke Anna from her peaceful slumber with a shock. Grabbing the pillow underneath her head, she curled in on herself and burrowed into her sheets as if curling up would somehow force the annoying beeping to stop. She placed the pillow over her head to muffle the noise but to no avail. The alarm clock's pestering blaring pierced through the pillow and she pushed the pillow on her face harder to block the noise from making its way into her head.

Unfortunately though, the alarm clock's ringing won this round.

Without removing the pillow from her face, she blindly slammed her hand on the bedside table, completely missing the alarm clock. Another attempt at making the early-morning torture device stop its incessant noise failed. Rising from her bed with slightly-opened eyes, her vision still blurred from weariness, she angrily brought her hand down on the snooze button, effectively shutting the device up. Silence filled the room and Anna plopped on the inviting softness of her bed once more.

It was her day-off and she had a lot of sleep to catch up on, given her nightly meetings with the vampire Elsa and all.

The blood-drinking night-stalker who happened to be the subject of her nocturnal dreams.

Settling back into sleep after a moment of silence, her budding slumber was so rudely interrupted by a ray of sunlight shining through the window blinds, hitting her eyes with deadly accuracy with bright light that burned through her shut eyelids. How can a ball of hot plasma, hydrogen, and helium that was approximately 149,600,000 kilometers away from the earth strike her eyes with such precision like some celestial sniper?

She got out of bed groggily and began to trudge toward the window to shut the blinds so she can continue her sleep. "Goddammit, Apollo," she mumbled as she dragged her feet across the floor, "why must you be both the sun god and the god of archery?" She shut the window blinds and shut out the intruding light of day to prevent any more of it from keeping her from her beloved bed and her much-needed sleep. She'd even sleep in like a vampire in the day if given the chance.

And speaking of vampires, Anna wondered what Elsa was doing every morning. _Probably sleeping. _She mentally answered her own question and continued for the soft mattress.

Yet something caught her attention. Her eyes unconsciously flicked to the bedside table. There was a lamp there – a gift from her aunt – and the rectangular digital alarm clock's crystal display showed 8:14 AM. But there was another object amongst the things on top of the nightstand – a letter. It was in a small, white envelope with a red wax seal on it. _What's this? _She wondered as she reached for the small paper container.

Engraved into the hardened blob of red wax was the emblem of a bat. She turned it over in her hands and the words _To Anna_ were written in intricate cursive. The last "A" even ended in a small blob of ink. It was pretty obvious who the sender was, given the bat emblem engraved on the seal.

_Elsa._

A vampire left a message on her nightstand that was placed in an envelope with a wax seal, like it was some sort of fancy missive. No one in modern times did that, except the richer and fancier people who sent invitations to their rich and fancy friends to some fancy ball… probably.

_She's not inviting me to a ball or anything, is she?_

_I don't even have a decent dress to wear!_

She broke the wax seal and opened the letter only to find that the trivial fears that have been running around in her mind not long ago were all for nothing. It wasn't an invitation to a ball, it was just a plain old letter – a notice. It was written on old, yellowing parchment with its edges both torn and creased, giving the paper more of an antiquated feel. The vampire's message was written on the old paper with ink and it seems as if it had been written with a quill too.

It read:

_Dear Anna Fairbrook,_

_I just wanted to tell you that we should start going someplace else because I'm starting to hate it in the chapel. It's too _holy_ for my taste. I would have told you yesterday night but you were already asleep when I planned to tell you. Has anyone ever told you that you salivate in your sleep? Not that it's a bad thing, just wanted to let you know. Anyways, I would like you to meet me at the top of Arendelle tower at the same time as usual._

_Regards,_

_Countess Elsa Caulfield._

Anna replaced the letter into the envelope and hid it away in the drawer of her nightstand to hide it from prying eyes who might end up discovering her agreement with the bloodsucker. Who knows what could have happened if someone were to find out about it? Either Elsa would kill her or someone would kill Elsa. And Anna couldn't have any of both. But then again, there was this one line from the letter that repeated over and over in her head: _It was too _holy _for my taste._

That revealed to her that the vampire hated holy things, which brought her back to last night. She remembered Elsa hissing at the crucifix she wore – the crucifix she tossed aside – when she did so much as touch it. Elsa said ti her that crucifixes stung as she was cradling her hand which looked like it had been singed. If a crucifix had that effect on her, then other holy articles might have effects on her as well, and maybe she was being affected by being present in the chapel – a holy place of worship.

She then remembered Elsa from last night. Her blood red eyes both angry and saddened when she stared at her and asked her with her soft voice: "Do you really want me gone"? Anna immediately answered no because she didn't want the vampire to go away. In fact, she was starting to get used to her company. She couldn't see the vampire in pain, even though she was an immortal creature of the night, which is why she has to do some research so she could find out what to do and what not to do whenever she was around vampires.

She went through her usual morning routine, seeing that there was no way that she could go back to bed to resume her sleep. After donning a fresh shirt and a pair of shorts, she went downstairs and found her brother to be dressed for work, getting ready to leave.

"Kris!" She called and her blonde, and much taller and bigger, elder brother turned around.

"Anna," Kristoff said, his voice with a hint of glee and a hint of questioning. "I thought you were going to sleep the entire day away?"

"Well, obviously I can't since I got up and can't go back to sleep," answered Anna as she popped her knuckles.

"Well, I'll be leaving you here. I have to go to work." Kristoff answered and began to walk out the door when Anna stopped him with another question.

"Wait!" Anna exclaimed and Kristoff turned around, a dash of impatience written on his face. "What is it with vampires and holy stuff?"

"Wha?" Kristoff asked after looking dumbfounded for a moment. "Why?"

"I just want to know what holy things do to vampires."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just want to know." Anna said and sat down on one of the steps of the stairs. "You know, for keeps?"

"Look who's suddenly obsessed with vampires." Kristoff joked with a smug look on his face. "Why the sudden interest in bloodsuckers? Young Adult Fictions got you worshipping vampires?"

"Nah, just really, _really _interested." Anna said and immediately had to think up an excuse. "Castlevania tends to spark one's interest for vampires."

"True." Kristoff admitted with a shrug.

"So, what is it with vampires and anything holy?"

"I'm no expert on vampires, but from what I've gathered from video games, they have an aversion to holy things." Kristoff answered while looking at the ceiling – a sign that said that he was trying to remember something. "Which is why the Richter Belmont uses crosses and holy water as weapons. You saw that right? He lets down a torrent of holy water or causes gigantic crosses to pop out of the ground?"

"Rondo of Blood?"

"Yeah."

"So they hate holy?" Anna asked, remembering the vampire's reaction to the cross around her neck. It seemed as if the mere image of a cross was enough to hurt her since the crucifix wasn't even sanctified. It was a trinket she bought from a dollar store.

"From what I know. But I don't know much, so some books will probably help you more than I can." Kristoff answered and left out the door. "I've got to go to work now, good luck with whatever you're planning on doing!"

Anna remained sitting on the stair step she was on while she talked to her older brother. Both of them played a lot of video games with all sorts of undead creatures, but ironically, Anna didn't learn much about any of them. So much for gleaning things from video games. She heard their car start up, the mechanical purring of the engine beautifully audible. Felix did a great job of restoring the old hunk of junk to its former glory, and he even took the liberty of tuning it up and making it better than before.

From her place on the staircase, she watched through the window and watched the car as it sped from the driveway. Felix even named the car one of his greatest works. Felix even gave them a discount since he and their father were good friends.

But now that Kristoff was out, Anna had other matters to think about.

She had to learn more about vampires. What they like, what they do, what they hate, and what not to do around them.

She needed books, as her brother had said.

So she headed to the library to see if there were any books about vampires there.

* * *

Arendelle library was shaped like a Greek Amphitheatre. It was like a big half-circle that was three stories high. The curved end of the structure was basically a wall lined with shelves and shelves filled to the brim with books of all shapes and sizes, whether it be paperback or hardbound. Tables and chairs made of dark woods were spread in even rows on the library's semi-circular floor and in the middle of the place, nearest the door, was the librarian's desk. A circular desk with a small door attached to a hinge for easy access.

Inside the confines of the circular desk was a familiar, fair-skinned girl with hazel hair that matched the color of her bright eyes that were hidden behind rimmed glasses. Anna approached the counter and the woman's eyes met hers and a smile formed on the librarian's pink lips.

"Anna!" Belle greeted. "How nice to see you here."

"Hey Belle." Anna said as she approached the counter. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm good." Belle answered, bliss spread across her face. The librarian looked around by spinning her wheeled office chair 360. "Surrounded by books in a quiet place… there's nowhere better than a library."

"Especially for you." Anna said. "You're the bookworm!"

"Hah, yeah." Belle trailed off and faced Anna. "So, what can I help you with?"

"Got any books about vampires?" Anna asked and a grin grew on Belle's face.

"Come on, Anna, be specific. A lot of authors write books about vampires." Belle hit some keys on the keyboard just under the countertop and a list popped up on the monitor. "We've got Twilight, Vampire Diaries, Vampire Academy…"

"No, none of those." Anna said. "How people describe vampires today is so far from how people described vampires back then. At least, according to a friend of mine."

"Well, your friend is right." Belle admitted and tapped away on the keyboard. "Vampires today have differences with classical vampires. For instance, vampires didn't sparkle back then."

"They didn't?" Anna asked and Belle laughed lightly.

"No, silly! They burned in sunlight." Belle said. "So, you want books about classic vampires?"

"Uh, yeah." Anna agreed and Belle hit enter.

"I was hoping you'd say that. We've got Dracula by Bram Stoker, the most famous vampire novel of them all." Belle winked and continued scrolling down the list. "We've also got Carmilla by Sheridan Le Fanu here too. Also a good vampire fiction."

"Cool." Anna answered. "Where are they?"

"Third floor. They're in 813."

"Can I borrow both of them?"

"Sure you can." Belle answered with a light tone. "Just make sure you bring them both back when you're done with them."

"Excellent."

_I've got studying to do. _Anna mentally told herself as she thought of Elsa.

* * *

**So this chapter is way late because I just didn't feel like writing for a while there. Sorry about the super late update.**

**Also:**

_**Guest: Bullshit. If Anna wants to kill a vampire, simply get hidden cameras, record the feeding process, and post it to the media. Why would a 530 years old vampire risk such stupidity when u have blood bags and hospitals. I don't think a very mature vampire would do that, and Anna, who should think of asking the vampire to turn her into one of them, should not even try to kill her, its far too risky. Good thing i spent only 10 mins skimming it. FUCKING TURN ANNA INTO A VAMPIRE, now thats what we want to see.**_

Where would the fun in that be, hmm? I wouldn't be writing this story if what you said were to happen. If Anna succeeds in disposing of the vampire, then where would this story end up? With the vampire being dead (twice), Elsanna would never happen because the other is dead. If the vampire was drinking blood from the blood banks, then Anna wouldn't have met her and their little friendship wouldn't have started. Also, vampires cannot feed on their own kin, and so by turning Anna, she would lose access to the blood of her donor and the entire story would start to lose making sense. There is, however, a simple solution to this little predicament, really… If you don't like what I'm doing with the plot then you simply don't read it. Plain and simple. But there are some points there that need addressing, and I will do so in later chapters. All in good time.

**And, yes, I've seen Maleficent. Really, _really _good movie. It wasn't long before my shipping gaydar spotted Malora. NO REGRATS!**

**-Exi**


	9. Chapter 9

Anna followed the vampire's instructions that were written in the message she sent her earlier today, the one telling her to meet her in Arendelle Tower. The building was farther from her home than the chapel was, which would have made travelling there a hassle if it were not for the taxis driving around the street around the clock and the only hassle she encountered was looking for a taxi since there weren't a lot on the streets so late at night. But she eventually found one to bring her to the structure.

Arendelle Tower was located in the city's rim so that whoever decides to go to the observation deck at the structure's topmost level can get a view of a big portion of the city, if not the entirety of the city, from one location. Anyone at the tower's observation deck can also get a view of the vast forest that lays outside the city's boundaries just by turning to the opposite direction. And because of the structure's location the view from that viewpoint has made it a popular attraction.

Why Elsa would choose such a public spot for feeding, she didn't know.

She reached the tower in less than twenty minutes, the time being about eleven fifty-five in the evening. She paid the cabbie and got off the vehicle, the public transport vehicle driving off into the night without another word. The night was quiet, a cool, almost cold breeze blowing across the land, making the leaves of the bushes and the trees rustle and creating a sound from the orchestra of foliage that resembled the sounds of waves crashing against the shore. The nocturnal sky took on the shade of midnight blue, the moon hidden behind a veil of clouds, a few rays of its pale, silver radiance filtering through and illuminating the earth below with a faint glow.

The tower itself was a tall structure that resembled the Space Needle in Seattle, only that it is much shorter and the observation deck is open air, like a disk being supported by a number of pillars and a central pillar that contains an elevator that leads up. Since it was late at night, there isn't a line because nobody goes here at this time, which made it easy for Anna to access the elevator that will take her to the observation deck at the top floor.

She approached the elevator and pressed the button. The elevator's metal double doors opened with a ding and Anna entered the small metal box and the doors closed. Soon, the elevator started moving upward until it finally opened at the floor directly beneath the observation deck. Basically, the floor was another big disk that was smaller than the floor above and that this floor was bordered by several glass panes. Various vending machines that sold an assortment of sodas and chips were located in this floor along with a number of chairs and a staircase leading to the upper level.

That's where Elsa was supposed to be.

Anna climbed the staircase and ascended into the upper floor. The observation deck was basically a wide circle bordered by a railing so that no one falls off. Some plants in planters were located near the railings, and there was a lamp on every railing post, emitting a soft, golden light. Here, observers can watch the stars with telescopes that were placed near the railings, put there for the purpose of looking at the city, or the forest, or the sky above. There was also a circle of benches in the observation deck's center, with a tall potted plant at the middle of the circle.

It was completely empty save for a familiar silhouetted figure standing at the opposite edge of the observation deck, her hands behind her back as her braid whipped in the wind and her windswept bangs got tousled by the gentle breeze. She seemed as if she was gazing at the moon that hung over the forest. "Hello, Anna." She said without turning around. Anna didn't even call her attention. "It is a beautiful night, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah. A beautiful night indeed." Anna answered, unsure of what to actually say. She didn't really think of the night as beautiful, she thought of it more like the time when the sun came down and darkness shrouds the earth, the time when people went to sleep after a long day, or the time when anyone can jump out of the shadows and do whatever crime they can think of. And now, Anna was aware that night was also the time monsters went out to hunt.

"You didn't even take the time to appreciate the night's splendor." Elsa said, her voice carrying a playful tone. "Take the time to look up, even for a bit."

Anna looked up into the night sky. The vast sheet of dark blue was dotted with stars of varying magnitudes, and may different constellations like Pisces, Aries, Andromeda, and many others she can't identify. The view was stunning, she didn't see as many stars before or she just hadn't noticed. Her mind was so focused on other things that she forgot to look up and watch the stars, like she did with her parents years ago, when she was still young.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Elsa asked, still facing the moon. "Humans right now forget to watch the stars, completely unlike the past when all they did was look up and dream about them. Some even made maps or named patterns. But now, no one even takes the time to look at them."

"Whoa…" Anna muttered in response.

Elsa turned around, the moonlight bouncing off of her dress and making her outfit gleam with the moon's silver glow. It was almost as if a faint, silver aura formed around Elsa. "Ah, but there are things more beautiful than this night."

"Like what?" Anna asked as Elsa walked towards her with poise, her hips swaying to and fro in a mesmerizing motion. And she can't seem to keep her gaze away from the slit in Elsa's dress, the slit that revealed her weirdly attractive and pale leg.

A grin spread across Elsa's face as she went nearer, and it was almost as if the vampire was giggling. "I was referring to you." She said finally as she stood near her – so close to her that Anna caught a whiff of lavender emanating from the vampire's clothes. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you!" Anna immediately said, unable to hide the burning sensation in her face when the vampire said that compliment with her smooth, seductive voice. "You look beautifuller!" Anna added, unable to hold her words back. Then she realized what she just said and that she made herself look like an idiot in front of a 530-year old vampire with her amazing way with words and her stunning grammar skills that made her say 'beautifuller', which wasn't a word in any dictionary she knew of. "I-I don't mean fuller, you look more beautiful." Anna immediately blurted out.

Elsa laughed and Anna immediately felt flustered. She just made herself look stupid. "Thank you." The vampire finally said, and was taken by surprise that she didn't comment on her verbal misstep. "But if you ask me, I'd still say that you are more beautiful than this night."

"Oh, uh…"

"Now, may I?" Elsa asked.

"I just have one question, though…" Anna mused. "Why here? Isn't this a little _too _public?"

Elsa smirked. "No one would find us here." She said as a hand caressed her cheek. "No one goes here at this time of night, and if someone did, I have made sure that no one ventures here while we're around."

"How?"

"A couple of illusions ought to keep the weak-minded away."

"How about cameras?"

"There aren't any cameras here. I know, I've checked." Elsa answered. "Now, may I?"

"Oh, you may." Anna replied and Elsa brought her head down to Anna's neck and bit. Anna felt the fangs pierce her flesh and the drops of blood roll down her neck from where Elsa bit her skin. It was over quicker than she remembered, and there was the same faint glow of the ring the vampire gave her, and the same satisfied look on Elsa's face as a drop of blood rolled down from the edge of her lips down to her chin.

"So, uh, now what?" Anna asked and Elsa looked up to the skies, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Do you like it in the air?" Elsa finally asked.

The question confused Anna. "Huh?"

"I asked you if you liked it in the air."

"I don't really know." Anna answered and looked to the city's glowing lights. Bright light came out of the city's numerous structures that it almost looked like a set of stars in its own. But nothing could quite compare to the sky. "I've never even flew in a plane before."

"Would you like to try it out?" Elsa asked and Anna turned around to face the vampire, who's eyebrow was cocked questioningly.

"What?"

"Flying." Elsa answered.

"Well, yeah." Anna said. "Being in a plane, looking out from the window and seeing the clouds pass by…"

"Not that kind of flying." Elsa said, a sly smile on her face as she waved her hand aside. "I meant as in flying without a plane."

"Oh." Anna replied, thinking about how it would feel to have wings and traverse the vast skies, looking down on the earth as it whizzes past. "Who wouldn't? Why?"

"Let's just say that I've got something for you." Elsa said, a playful hint in her tone. "Close your eyes."

"Yeah, but why?"

"Close them." Elsa commanded and Anna shut her eyelids.

"Okay, they're shut. What now?" Anna asked and she felt something pull against her clothes. Not one something, but a lot of somethings, puling against her outfit in many locations. She opened her eyes and looked down, only to find that her feet were no longer touching the ground and that she was being carried by bats.

Bats. A lot of them. Their tiny feet on various locations on her back, carrying her up into the air.

Anna shrieked and the bats stirred. _Tone down your voice. You're giving me a headache with your screams. _The voice of Elsa said telepathically. _Do you know how sensitive the hearing of a bat is?_

"I'm being carried by bats!" Anna exclaimed, still unable to believe that she was in the air, being abducted by tens, if not a hundred, of the little winged creatures.

_I know._

"Where are you?"

_All around you._ Elsa answered and Anna looked around. All she could find is bats. _Yes, I'm those bats._

"Wait, you can turn into a lot of bats at once?"

_Yes, although it is more difficult for me than just turning into one. It requires more concentration. _Elsa answered. _Now you wanted to try out flying. Here it is!_

"You're not going to drop me, are you?" Anna asked, nervous that the bats might let go and send her hurtling towards the ground where she'll turn into a splat on the ground.

_Trust me. _Elsa's voice said. _Here we go._

The bats moved forward and in unison and propelled her forward. Anna suddenly became afraid of heights and she closed her eyes, not wanting to see how high up she is. _Open your eyes, Anna! How are you going to appreciate flight if you can't even see it?_

"I don't want to!"

_Just open them. _Elsa said. _Come on, it'll be no fun if you keep your eyes closed. _

Begrudgingly, Anna complied. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up. The bats – Elsa – were still carrying her and the moon hung over them. She then looked down and was surprised to see that she was actually in the sky, the city's lights below her whizzing past. She can see cars move about in the roads and the ant-like figures of people scurry about as they went on with their lives. Some of them might have been working a graveyard shift.

_See? _Elsa's voice asked in her head. _How much better is flying if you could see what's below?_

"A lot!" Anna exclaimed, her voice giddy and there was no more traces of fear in her unlike before, when she was practically quaking because she was in the air. "Wheeee!" She exclaimed as she spread her arms.

_Don't even flap, I'll be doing all of the work here. _Elsa said. _You're a passenger, here for the ride._

The wind blew through Anna's face and through her hair, and it felt good. The wind made her braids whip in the air and it blew across her scalp.

_Don't open your mouth, you might swallow a bug. _The voice of Elsa warned.

"Hey, I just thought of something." Anna mused. "What if someone sees us?"

_Highly improbable. As I have said, no one looks up anymore, unless they're looking for that fat bearded figure in a red suit that they claim appears every Christmas. _Elsa answered.

"You mean Santa Claus?"

_Is that what you call him? Anyway, even if they did look up, they won't notice anything much. Think of it like we've blended with the colors of the night sky. And those who manage to spot us would think that they're hallucinating. Just stop worrying. I've got this under control._

Elsa flew her over the park where Anna can't help but look down and see the vast expanse of green and artificial, man-made ponds with lampposts lining the paved paths. She then took her over many other places in the city, like the library or the zoo, where Anna caught glimpses of sleeping animals in their habitats. She then took her over the cathedral and the clock tower. The time was 12:20. And just looking at the time made her body remember how tired she was. She yawned.

_Didn't I tell you not to open your mouth wide? _Elsa said as they continued to fly over the city.

"Sorry, I just yawned." Anna replied. "I'mjust tired."

_Ah. Well, I think it's time I brought you home. _Elsa said and the bats turned sharply, headed for the direction of home. Anna's vision was getting blurrier as exhaustion overtook her person. She might even fall asleep in the vampire's many little clutches.

But she was too tired. Sleep overtook her, and despite her attempts at resisting, she fell into slumber.

* * *

_Anna? _Elsa asked telepathically. The redhead had not uttered a word for a while. _Anna? Are you alright?_

She heard the girl's light snoring. Completely different from the snoring she heard when she came to deliver to Anna the message she had written, but she liked Anna snoring lightly. _Asleep already, huh? Hang on; I'll just bring you home. I hope you left the window open like last time._

The window to Anna's room on her home's second floor was indeed open. _Don't you ever close that? _Elsa asked rhetorically to the sleeping girl she was carrying. With great precision, she carefully maneuvered Anna into the window and onto her bed, where she landed face-down with a soft _plop_!

No difference, really, as the redhead always sleeps on her stomach.

Now that the girl was sleeping soundly, Elsa's many bat forms coalesced into one single point and she regained her humanoid figure. She watched the girl sleep, her light snoring progressively getting a bit louder. Anna turned on her side and there was already a trail of drool from the edge of her lips.

Elsa can't help but smile at the adorable, sleeping, redheaded girl. She leaned over, and pressed her lips to her forehead in a quick peck. "Sleep well, Anna. And thank you." With that, she turned into a bat and flew out of the open window to head back to her own home.

* * *

**Sorry about the late update, I haven't been feeling like myself lately. Maybe this affects how I write?**

**Anyways, I don't know about vampires having the ability to turn into a swarm of bats, I just got the idea from Castlevania: Dracula X Chronicles in the secret Dracula boss fight. There, he uses a move that turns him into a swarm of bats and that's where I got the idea of having Elsa take Anna around the city's airspace.**

**-Exi**


	10. Chapter 10

"Not now…" Anna mumbled in her sleep as she turned to the other side of the bed with the intent of avoiding the sunlight. The early morning sunlight seeped through the window blinds and shone upon her eyelids which were shut tight, but the light managed to burn its way through skin and cast its invasive glare on her eyes and into her exhausted brain, depriving her of her much-needed sleep. "Five more minutes…" Frustrated, she buried her face underneath a pillow to block out the sun's rays. Finally it was dark and quiet and she could resume her slumber.

Only then did she realize where she was.

She was on her bed, a pillow over her face and another one underneath her head and soaked with drool. She didn't remember getting into bed last night, nor did she remember even getting home. All she remembered was flying over the city with Elsa, and after that, nothing. She was even fully dressed in the clothes she wore last night. Sitting straight up, she rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of her system and hopefully try to erase the spots of light that were still burned into her retinas.

She shot a glance at the clock on the nightstand. 7:28 AM. Only thirty-two minutes before her shift begins which means that she needs to hurry or she'll get late. She hopped out of bed to get showered and dressed, but there was another object on the nightstand that attracted her attention.

It was another letter from Elsa, encased in a similar envelope with a wax seal similar to the one on the previous message.

_Dear Anna Fairbrook,_

_ You fell asleep last night while in midair, which is why I took the liberty of bringing you home. Your window was wide open so I got you in here. And speaking of windows, you should seriously consider shutting that window at night. Who knows what or who can get inside while you and your family sleep? Also, you don't have to come to me later tonight. Just get some rest. You look more exhausted than when I first met you and I think it has to do with your altered sleep patterns._

_Regards,_

_Countess Elsa Caulfield._

"So I've got nothing to do tonight…" Anna muttered to herself and put the letter back into her drawer, where she kept the one she received last night. Then her clock reminded her that she was about to run late, so she got a quick shower and speedily brushed her teeth and fixed her hair, sparing no time in her early morning routine since she's got a job to go to. She ran out of the door of her bedroom and ran into Kristoff, who was still wearing his pajamas. Obviously, he just got up from bed, but the question is, why isn't he at work by now?

"Anna, where are you going?" Kristoff asked as he offered her a hand and pulled her up with his unbelievable upper body strength. His workouts really paid off and to this day, Anna kept wondering what her big brother lifted to get a build as impressive as his. "Especially early in the morning?"

"Where does it look like I'm going?" Anna snapped back hastily as she planned to expend any more time in the house. She had to be going by now or else she wouldn't make it to work and her boss would call her out again. She always found the little, white-haired old man with a comb-over covering his shiny, bald dome to be quite hilarious and someone one can be in good terms with easily, but when ticked off… "I'm going to work."

"Work?" Kristoff asked, a dumbfounded expression on his face. It was almost as if he had forgotten that she had a job that she had to get to in less than 16 minutes. "Now?"

"Yes! Now let me through!"

"You have work on a Saturday?" Kristoff asked and Anna froze in place. Was what she heard from Kristoff correct? That it was a Saturday?

"It's Saturday?" Anna stammered out, feeling dumb. Kristoff nodded, and now Anna just felt embarrassed. "Saturday?" Anna asked once more and Kristoff nodded in reply. "Oh."

Her brother chuckled softly and walked away. How could Anna have forgotten that she had no work today? If she had only remembered, then she would have slept more for she had a lot of sleep to catch up on. Luckily though, she can get her much-needed sleep later tonight since Elsa told her to get a night-off from being her feeder. She could finally sleep all day with no interruptions, save for the times she has to go eat.

Anna entered her room once more to undo every single bit of preparation she did. First, she had to change into her pajamas so she could get comfortable when she'd sleep later on. Then she'd shut the blinds so that no light may come in and that her room will be as dark as it can be. Then she'd switch on the air conditioning unit and make it cooler in her room. And then finally drift off to sleep. But before she can do all that, she had to first read a peculiar note which was conveniently left on her nightstand for her to easily see.

Strange. Last she checked, there was no note on her bedside stand. Just the clock, the lamp, and the letter Elsa had left her, which was now hidden away. But now, as if by magic, there was a small square of white paper that was folded in half and placed on the table like a little tent.

She picked up the peculiar square of paper and read the message written on it in neat cursive that looked oddly familiar.

_You forgot that you don't have to go to work today. You really needed more sleep than I first thought. Why don't you rest more tomorrow? But make sure that we meet on Monday._

_-E_

_P.S. By the time you're reading this, I'm already long gone. _

"Of course." Anna mumbled to herself. There was only one person she knew of who would leave a note or a message on her nightstand and in handwritten cursive no less. She should have known that it was the vampire who left the square of paper. All the hints practically screamed 'It was Elsa' at her.

"No matter." She told herself as she disrobed and changed into more comfortable pajamas. She shut the blinds and activated the AC, making the room significantly darker and cooler, simulating a nocturnal environment. "I've got a date with sleep and I am not passing up on it."

She jumped into her bed, the incredibly soft mattress. Before she knew it, her eyelids were sliding shut and she was drifting off into deep sleep.

* * *

"She's asleep." Elsa muttered to herself as she gazed at the window and the shut blinds. She can tell that the redheaded girl was asleep just by sensing a slight change in her thoughts. It was another talent she learned over the years and it made sneaking into homes much easier back in the day when she actually broke into houses to feed. Now she doesn't do that much anymore since she already has someone who willingly feeds her.

She was sitting, or rather, hanging, from a branch of the tree in the Fairbrook residence's backyard, keeping a close eye on Anna for a reason she didn't quite understand herself. Why did she find herself flying over to Anna's house? Initially, it was to deliver the message that told Anna to get some rest. After she fell asleep in midair last night on their little escapade, she decided that the redheaded girl really needed her sleep. What convinced her to stay and watch her was the part of it that she wasn't able to totally comprehend.

"And now that she's asleep…" Elsa said as she turned around and faced the sun. It was a bright and sunny day. The kind of day that makes her sleepy. "Maybe it's time I got some sleep myself."

She spread her leathery wings and took flight, keeping to the shadows so as not to get touched by the sunlight. And that meant that she had to fly close to the ground. Perhaps watching Anna wasn't the best of her ideas. Now she found it difficult to get home, what with the presence of the sun and all.

She also found flying near the earth difficult since there were significantly more obstacles than there are in the air. In fact, the only obstacles in the air are the flocks of birds which she tried to avoid because a head-on collision with an avian would hurt both her and the bird, and the occasional airplane, which was also difficult to avoid given its engines that were both powerful enough to rip her to shreds in the unfortunate event that she gets sucked in by a jet engine and that it is also too loud for her taste.

But near-ground was more dangerous as it was a labyrinth of shady alleys that had to be navigated and obnoxious animals that had to be avoided. Not to mention the numerous lines that the humans put up to hang their clothes in and the unbearable stench of the urban area. It was just a matter of time though until she reached the edges of the suburban area without being spotted because a bat flying during the day is sure to be strange to humans, but she managed to leave the city and enter the forest beyond the border. Just a few more and she would have been able to get back to her castle on the mountainside to get some sleep.

Strangely, her butler was waiting for her on the balcony. Usually at this time, he would have buried himself under the earth and slept. But here he was, waiting for her.

"Kai, what are you doing up so early?" Elsa asked as she morphed quickly and stepped onto the shady balcony. Finally she was back home safely and out of the sun and she entered her shadowy residence. "I would have expected you to be asleep by now…"

"I was just curious." Kai replied as he entered the castle, trailing behind his vampiric mistress.

"About what?"

"Your relations with the girl." Kai said and Elsa turned around to face her butler who closed the glass doors to the balcony.

"What about her?" Elsa asked, confused as to why her butler asked her such a question.

"You've been spending a lot of time with her, yes?"

"Of course. She is my feeder." Elsa clarified. If Anna wasn't her feeder, then she wouldn't have been spending so much time with her in the first place. But perhaps there was another reason as to why she continued keeping in touch with the girl?

"Oh yes. I've forgotten about that tiny detail. Excuse my memory." Kai replied with a chuckle. "My brain must be rotting away."

"Nonsense. You still retain your intelligence." Elsa replied. Kai still looked too smart. "If your brain has been decaying, then you should be nothing more than just another common zombie right now. Incapable of thought. Yet here you are and you're still above them."

"Thank you, mistress." Kai said and gave her a slight bow. "And if I may, may I ask one more question?"

"Go on."

"Why did you agree to the girl's terms in the first place?"

Elsa was stunned by this question. She never even took the time to even think about it. Wasn't it because Anna offered a deal? She could have killed the girl easily and ignored her agreement, yet she chose not to and even agreed with her. "Why indeed…" She asked herself, pondering for the first time why. "As a bit of entertainment? A spot of fun? A passing fancy?" She finally shook her head, realizing the fact that none of her conclusions quite fit the yet unclear reason behind her agreeing to the deal. "No, it's none of those things."

"Then what is it?"

"Truth be told, I don't even know." Elsa admitted. "Now I must go to sleep, I'm exhausted. Good morning, Kai." She turned and walked away, headed to her room where she could finally fall asleep. The day was exhausting her and it would be a relief if she can get to her coffin without collapsing in one of the hallways.

Kai watched his mistress walk away. Then a smile spread on his lips. "Then perhaps you could call it a vampire's sentimentality." He drew the heavy black drapes that covered the glass doors and began to head to the basement so he could bury himself into the earth and rest.

* * *

**Bonus points if you recognize what OVA Elsa and Kai's lines were based off from.**

**Sorry about a late-ish update, I meant to update sooner, but I wasn't able to connect to the internet for some time.**

**-Exi**


	11. Chapter 11

"I give you two days off and you spend them reading books?" An oddly familiar voice said and Anna jumped as much as someone lying down can jump. The voice was startling and unexpected. There were only two people in the house: her and her brother, and Kristoff sure didn't have a voice as soft and feminine as the one she heard before. "I actually expected you to sleep the entire day away, but you choose to read a book instead. I was right about you being an interesting individual."

Anna shifted in her bed and she turned her head to the side, facing the window. The blinds were open. Strange. Anna was sure she closed those blinds in the morning and didn't touch them since then. But as of now, that was the least of her concerns. Outside the window, the pale light of the waning moon was being blocked out by a few gray wisps absently drifting in the heavens and only a few stars twinkling in and out of existence dotted the endless night sky. The redhead squinted a bit and something else came into focus. A humanoid silhouette on the roof, sitting just outside her window, its knees drawn up to its chest and its arms wrapped around its legs. Anna wasn't able to make much out about the mysterious shadowed figure except for its outline, until it grinned. A smile flashed across its face, flaunting a set of perfect, white teeth and fangs. Fangs. There was only one person Anna knew who had incredibly pointy canines sharp enough to pierce flesh. "Elsa?" Anna asked and the silhouette shifted. "Elsa, is that you?"

The shady figure stirred and moved into the small patch of light spilling out of the window from inside her room. Into view came a woman with eyes as red as fresh blood and luscious lips that matched their color. Her skin was pale like the dead's with a sprinkling of barely-visible freckles dotting her round, rosy cheeks. Her hair was a shining, platinum-blonde with windswept bangs slicked back across the top of her head and a braid embellished with small, snowflake-shaped accessories. She smiled again, showing off her prominent fangs. "Hello, Anna." She greeted; her voice matching the one Anna heard earlier. "How are you doing tonight?"

"Elsa!" Anna shrieked, making the vampire jump. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check on my favorite mortal girl and how she's doing." Elsa answered but Anna still wasn't very sure whether or not she should trust the vampire's reply. She moved farther away from the window, drawing the sheets up as she did so. It just provided her with some sense of security. She was given two days to take a break from getting up late at night and coming to Elsa and since she didn't come to her, Elsa might have been hungry and has come to her home to collect blood, for all she knew. Elsa just rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, I'm not here to drink from you." Elsa said as if she was reading Anna's thoughts. But then again, she _was _a _vampire_, after all. Telepathy was one of the abilities in Elsa's arsenal of vampire powers that Anna already knew of. "I promised you two days to take a break from being my feeder, didn't I?"

"You're not?" Anna asked, still unsure if she should believe the vampire. "So you're not here to..." She bit at the air, her teeth making clacking noises with every bite that she made.

Elsa rolled her eyes again, though she didn't seem irritated this time. Rather, she looked like she was enjoying herself. "No, I'm not here to bite you." There was even a hint of playfulness in her voice. "And just because I'm a vampire, that doesn't mean that all I do is drink blood from people. I have an afterlife too, you know?"

A thunderclap sounded and both Anna and Elsa jumped from the startling noise. Lightning flashed brightly and descended from the dark clouds that veiled the sky, hitting the earth with its powerful electrical discharge. "Lightning?" Anna said as she watched the high-voltage bolts of electricity jump from cloud-to-cloud, illuminating the darkened sky with bright, bluish light. A cacophony of thunderclaps followed the bright flashes, ruining the night's tranquil silence.

"Dark clouds..." Elsa mused and gazed up at the sky. "Is it about to rain or...?" As she spoke, another bolt of lightning cracked through the sky and drops of rain fell from the heavens in a great torrent. "I spoke too soon." Elsa turned to her, her wet bangs plastered to the top of her skull and a dissatisfied scowl on her face. Anna found her scowl sort of cute. "What?"

"Aren't you going to get in here?" Anna asked, curious as to why the vampire still hasn't taken refuge In her room to escape the deluge. She was even willing to let Elsa enter her room if she needed a place to stay to avoid the downpour. "Why don't you take shelter from the rain or something?"

"I'm a vampire, remember?" Elsa said and raised a fine eyebrow. "I can't pass through a threshold without being invited in first."

"So you need an invitation before you can enter?" Anna asked and Elsa nodded in response. "Okay, you can come in." As soon as she said that, a powerful wind blew into her room and the windows flew open and the blinds were lifted up by the strong gust that it was nearly touching the ceiling. The soaking wet vampire climbed into her room through the open window and closed them. "What was that?" Anna asked, attempting to keep things casual even after what just happened earlier. She hoped that Kristoff didn't hear the windows slam twice because it's going to be difficult to explain to him what a five-hundred-year-old and soaking wet vampire was doing in her bedroom.

"What was what?" Elsa said as she wrung out her braid like a wet towel.

"That wind." Anna pointed out, thinking that there may be more to the vampire's powers than she was aware of.

"The wind outside was already strong so all I did was give your window one small push and the squall did the rest." She responded as she put her hands on her hips. "So, was that enough of a dramatic entrance?"

Anna nodded then asked another question. "So, uh, is the entire 'invitation-needed-to-enter' thing in some set of rules vampires need to follow or what?"

"No, not really." Elsa responded. "I could've entered your room easily even if you didn't want me in."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because unlike most vampires, I have manners."

* * *

Elsa looked around Anna's room. The walls of the girl's room were covered with a bright pink wallpaper beautified by a repeating pattern of interlocking white diamonds, a white silhouette of a crocus inside each and every shape. Even the white, wooden door had flowers with purple petals and colorful accents of blue, green, or gold painted onto the frame and on the door itself. The floor consisted of several wooden, square tiles, the center adorned by a long, rectangular, mauve rug titivated with two lavender-colored crocus emblems stitched into the center of the carpet. Normally, Elsa didn't really like the color pink, but this setting reminded her of her and her sister's room back when she was a child until she had to move into a different room five-hundred and twenty-two years ago. "This is your room?"

"Yeah." Anna answered. The redhead, who was now sitting cross-legged on her bed, was still dressed in the olive green pajamas she had been wearing since this morning after she received the two notes she gave her. "Wait, what happened to your dress?"

"My dress?" Elsa echoed and glanced down at her attire. She wasn't wearing the black dress Anna usually saw her in. Instead, she was wearing an ensemble that consisted of a black, long-sleeved top with shining, silver buttons shaped like horizontal bars fastening the front of her outfit, the shirt cuffs each secured by silver cuff links and the suit's collar raised to conceal her neck but it left her throat exposed. On her lower body was a pair of trousers weaved with a dark fabric with matching black boots on her feet, the tops of the footwear embellished with an intricate silver pattern modeled after the ornate designs that appear on windows when rime forms on them during the cold winter nights. "I was getting tired of wearing it, so I decided to wear this. Good thing too. I don't want that dress to get wet. Do you have a towel I could borrow?" She asked as she tried to wring out even a bit of the moisture that her clothes absorbed.

"It looks good on you." Anna complimented and Elsa felt herself getting flustered by the redhead's comment. The redhead got up and entered the bathroom adjunct to her bedroom and soon emerged with a pink towel in hand. She tossed it and Elsa caught it and she started wiping her face with the towel. It was unbelievably fluffy and carried a sweet scent. Elsa could've breathed in the aroma that emanated from the towel a little more longer if the redhead wasn't watching her, because if she did, then it would only make her look like even stranger to the girl.

"I haven't worn this thing in ages." Elsa said as she turned around, trying to get a look at the back of her outfit. She was using the towel to get the water that hasn't yet been absorbed by her clothes. "I was even surprised to find these clothes in near-mint condition when I pulled it out of the wardrobe after... what? One, maybe two-hundred years?"

"Well, you should wear it more often."

"Done." Elsa said and returned the towel to the redhead, who just tossed it at a chair that stood at a corner. She looked around the room once more. "What's this?" Elsa mused curiously as she walked towards a black, rectangular screen secured to the wall and framed by hard plastic. She heard the thoughts of the redheaded girl sitting on the bed behind her, and a smirk crawled across her face. "I know it's a television set. I'm not stupid."

"Wait. Did you know that because you really know what a TV is, or was it because you read my mind?"

"As mankind invented more technology to make their lives easier, I had to acquaint myself with their new devices so I wouldn't lag behind and experience a nasty future shock when I have to interact with humans." Elsa explained as she stroked the cold, hard plastic that bordered the television set. "I couldn't say the same about the others, though. I once knew this vampire, Annette, who would most certainly be confused if she chances upon a person watching something on TV."

"I'm so sorry." Anna said, sounding genuinely apologetic, which confused Elsa because she didn't do anything wrong.

"About what?"

"About your friend. She's gone now, right?"

"Who? Annette?" Anna nodded. Elsa just chuckled at the redhead's silliness. "Don't be. I'm actually glad that she's finally gone. Slain."

"Oh."

Elsa picked up a rectangular case composed of plastic. On the cover, it read 'Twilight' and had the image of a young man with a sickly pallor standing beside a young woman with auburn hair and ashen skin. According to Anna's thoughts, this was supposed to be a movie about vampires and she mentally told her a lot more details about this particular film – majority of which Elsa didn't like. "This is how we're represented? Brilliant." Elsa spat with a dissatisfied scowl on her face.

"Yeah. Last time I checked, vampires didn't sparkle in the sunlight." Anna replied and the redhead met her gaze with a questioning look, her turquoise eyes narrowed to slits. "You don't sparkle in the sunlight, do you?"

"No." Elsa said and scratched the back of her neck - the last place to be hit by sunlight, exposed to the detestable radiance when she made a mistake while flying home yesterday. She turned her back to the redhead, lifted her braid, and lowered her collar, showing to Anna the reddish, itchy patch on the back of her neck. "We just get a really bad rash when we are exposed to sunlight. Only if we stay in the sun long enough will we burn." She suddenly turned around to face the redhead, shocked at what dirty thoughts that involved leashes the seemingly innocent girl just thought of. "What did you just...?"

"That was a stray thought!" Anna exclaimed.

Elsa rubbed her neck with one hand as she kept her suspicious gaze on the redheaded girl sitting on the bed. "Alright, fine. I'll stop reading your thoughts. Goodness knows what else I might hear from your perverted mind..."

"I already told you, that was just a stray thought!"

Thunder rumbled outdoors and lightning flashed. The lights flickered for a brief moment subsequent to the lightning bolt's appearance and the rain's pitter-patter became louder and more intense. "Looks like I won't be able to go home anytime soon."

"Can't you fly in the rain?" Anna asked and another thunderclap sounded.

"That's going to be like driving during a heavy storm." Elsa answered as she watched the raindrops on Anna's window roll down the glass surface. "May I?" She asked, nodding at the bed at whose edges the redhead sat.

"Sure." She replied and inched aside, leaving a space for her to sit on.

Elsa rested her behind on the mattress, marveling at its profound softness - a comfortable softness she hasn't experienced for centuries. Here she was, sitting on a bed while it was raining outside, and being unable to control herself, she quickly laid her back on the soft mattress and allowed herself to sink into the cushion, a contented sigh leaving her as a satisfied look dawned on her face. "It's been centuries since I last lay on a bed..."

* * *

"Centuries?"

"Yes." Elsa said as she turned her head towards Anna, who was still sitting at the edge of the bed. "For five, long centuries, I've been sleeping in a coffin."

"Coffin?" Anna questioned, confused as to how someone can bear to sleep in a coffin, until she remembered one, crucial detail. "Oh right, you're a vampire."

"It's been so long that I've actually forgotten how it feels like to sleep on a bed..." Elsa said, her voice trailing off and becoming quieter with every word. "Sleeping in coffins... doesn't really do good... to one's back..." She closed her eyes upon saying the last word and her breathing slowed, as if she was asleep.

"W-wait, hold o-on!" Anna exclaimed, a fierce blush creeping onto her face. Right now, there was an older woman sleeping on _her _bed in _her _bedroom. If Kristoff walked into the room right now and laid eyes upon their current situation, she would have dreaded what sort of suppositions her older brother might assume. And if he were to walk in right now, it's going to be very difficult to explain to him why a really old yet still young-looking vampire has fallen asleep on her bed. Heck, it's going to be difficult to explain to him the existence of vampires, period. "Y-you're not sleeping here, are you?"

Elsa cracked one eye open and stared at her. "No. I sleep at day, not at night, remember?" She turned so she lay on her side and so one arm was under her head. "But I could sleep here tonight, if you'd like." She softly cooed with what seemed to be a seducing tone and the blush that lit Anna's cheeks only intensified.

"Uh, n-no. That won't be necessary." Anna stammered out nervously as she lay on her back beside the vampire. "And besides, it'll be difficult to explain to Kristoff if he sees you."

"If I see... who, exactly?" The voice of Kristoff asked and Anna looked to the doorway to find her brother standing there dressed in a tank top and cotton shorts with carrot patterns. He must've been getting ready for bed. "Anna, who were you talking to?" He asked in a concerned tone that was befitting of the expression he wore.

_You can't see her? _"Uh, no one." Anna quickly made up an excuse. "Just... myself. Yeah. Just me, myself, and I. Savvy?"

"You're talking to yourself?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Kristoff took a long, deep yawn, his mouth widening like a lion about to let loose a roar. "Now I'm going to bed. Don't talk to yourself too loudly now."

Anna watched as her brother left his place at the doorsill and walked towards his bedroom. His soft, padding footsteps on the wooden floor were barely audible, but the loud thud that followed after he slammed the door to his bedroom - like he always does - wasn't. She jumped a bit; startled by the noise generated by the forceful closing of his door, but that was enough to tell her that the coast was now clear. She turned her head to the side to face the vampire who lay beside her, a mischievous grin on her face that showed off her perfect set of teeth and her two sharp fangs. "Now he thinks you're crazy." Elsa said, her shoulders slightly shaking as she chuckled. "He even thought of taking you to see a professional."

"Oh, ha-ha. Laugh it up." Anna replied and Elsa turned her head to face the ceiling, the same smug grin still plastered to her face. "But there was one thing though," Anna mused, remembering the brief conversation she had with her brother. "He didn't see you." Her hands flew to her mouth in surprise of her sudden realization. "Oh my god, maybe I _am _going crazy... Maybe you're just another figment of my imagination and that vampires don't really exist..."

"I'm as real as I can get." Elsa said; her voice still amused. She was obviously enjoying watching everything. "I just have the ability to hide myself from people, if only for a short time."

"So I'm not going crazy?"

"You're relatively sane."

The torrential downpour calmed by a bit and the disgruntling dissonance of the consecutive thunderclaps were soon replaced by the soothing pitter-patter of thousands of raindrops hitting the roof. "Why are you here again?" Anna asked, hoping to break the long silence even though it was completely tranquil. Maybe she just wanted a reason to talk to the vampire, or maybe she just wanted to hear her voice again.

"I just came here to keep an eye on you."

"Why?"

"To be honest, I was getting kind of bored." She turned her head to face her, her red eyes showing a bit of what might have been longing. "I guess I got used to having you around."

"So you missed me..." Anna teased, a smirk on her face. "A five-hundred-something-year-old vampire missed my presence."

Elsa chuckled. "Okay, maybe."

"I have a question." Anna said and Elsa raised an eyebrow expectantly. "You already know where I live, so why don't you just come here instead?"

"If I just came to you here, then where would the fun in that be? You're not getting out of the house enough. Your thoughts told me so. If I hadn't asked you to come meet me at Arendelle Tower, I couldn't have taken you flying over the city. You seemed to enjoy that."

"So, in a way, it's like you're taking me out on a date or something?"

"You could put it that way, yes. But it's not exactly a date."

Anna laughed lightly. "No, not really. Most of the time is spent on you feeding off on me. Speaking of which," Anna looked to the vampire, who was staring absently at the ceiling. "What about your thirst for blood?"

"I like those fluorescent stars you stuck on your ceiling." Elsa said distractedly. "Huh?"

"What about your need for blood? How're you going to sustain yourself, now that I'm not going to be meeting you tomorrow?"

"Blood banks." Elsa answered with a disgusted shudder. "The blood there isn't as good as fresh blood and I need to stomach five or six pints of horrible-tasting blood just to acquire the sustenance I require. I think it's better to just drink blood fresh from the vein, but I promised not to drink from you for the time being."

"So you drank from a blood bank?"

"This morning, yes."

Anna sat up and shook her braids off of her shoulders. "Well, you can drink from me tonight, I guess."

"But I promised you that-"

"You going to take a bite or what?"

Elsa sat up and she slicked back her blonde, windy bangs. "No… I made a promise-"

Anna craned her neck, exposing it to the vampire. "I insist."

"But-"

"You're going to need blood and I'm gonna give it to you. Come on, just like the usual. I insist."

"Since you insist." Elsa put cupped Anna's cheek, the vampire's hand unbelievably cool, like she recently stepped out of an air-conditioned room. "Thank you." She said and moved her head to her neck, her cool breath crashing onto her flesh. The bite was quick and painless; Anna's already gotten used to it, the fangs sinking into her skin and the tongue lapping up the blood that bled out of the wounds. It was almost as if Anna had grown to like this action. Before she knew it, Elsa was looking her in the eye, a single drop of blood rolling down from the edge of her lips down to her chin.

"You okay now?"

"Yes, very. Thank you." Elsa said and she gently pushed her chest downward. She wasn't even applying much force but Anna found herself easily swayed by the vampire's weak push. Maybe it was she who got weak. Nothing out of the ordinary, that always happens after she gets fed from. "Now you should lie down."

Anna did as she said and she lay down, the soft mattress feeling even more comfortable than it did before. She let herself sink into the cool mattress, her gaze remaining on the vampire who stared at her with a concerned look. "You want me to recover, right? Why don't you lie down next to me?"

"Oh no, I can't."

"Come on, please?" She pleaded and the vampire lay down beside her, her entire body cool and it was as if she was lying next to a human-like ice pack. "See? Not so bad, isn't it?"

"I guess not." Elsa replied. Her presence and the sounds of the falling precipitation were soothing somehow, and before Anna knew it, her eyelids were drooped with weariness and she soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Elsa's eyes snapped open, her ears being met with absolute silence. She looked to the window and saw that the rain had ended. Strange. She hadn't even seen or heard it end. Had she fallen asleep at night of all times? It seemed that way.

She lay next to the unconscious and lightly-snoring redhead and she remembered her time with her prior to her nocturnal slumber. The last thing she was doing was gently picking at the sleeping Anna's hair, feeling every strand slide between her fingers. She must have fallen asleep with her then. The soft mattress was inviting after all for it's been ages since she last slept on a bed, but having the redhead rhythmically and cutely snore in her sleep at her side was what invited her to doze off. It was as if having her around was calming somehow.

But now that the rain has finally ended, she can finally go home. Kai might be getting worried.

She took another look at the redhead, who was gently snoring in her arms. She didn't know exactly what it was, but something was telling, beckoning, _asking_ her to stay with the redhead for a little while longer.

Surely just one night couldn't hurt.

Closing her eyes, she focused on Anna's regular and rhythmic breathing, her gentle inhales and exhales were the only sounds in the quiet room. And with that, it was only a matter of time before she fell asleep at Anna's side, the redheaded mortal girl nestled in her arms.

It was soothing.

* * *

**Sorry about the late update... I wasn't exactly in my writing mood for a time, and when I finally got to writing this chapter, I've began having difficulties getting into the internet.**

**I've been experiencing some network trouble which also explains the lack of activity in my blog.**

_~Namenloses-Schatten~_


End file.
